Without You
by Areli iero
Summary: AvAc Steve no logra saber cuál es el alcance de la influencia de Tony en su vida hasta que es muy tarde.
1. Roto

— Estaríamos mejor sin tus robots, sin tu actitud, sin que estés merodeando por todos lados diciendo lo que hacemos mal... ¡Estaríamos mejor sin ti!

Tony aún repasaba ese momento en su cabeza. Había tenido discusiones con el Capitán antes, pero ninguna tan fuerte.

Se mantuvo cautivo en su torre, la Torre Stark, la construcción más alta del campus, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tomó su decisión, sería radical, pero sabía que realmente no le hacía falta a nadie ahí. Tal vez lo mejor era marcharse y dejar de evadir su razón de ser, para lo único que había nacido.

Sólo con su armadura volvió a la mansión de su familia. Después pediría por el resto de sus cosas. Únicamente a Jan le informó lo sucedido, sólo ella se había preocupado por su bienestar esos días y no había dejado de llamarle. No mencionó culpables, sólo le dijo que ya no era bienvenido en la academia y no iba a forzarlo.

La mansión se encontraba vacía, a excepción de Jarvis. Se hallaba impecable por el servicio que pagaba para que se encontrara así. Fuera de ello, era extraño estar ahí...

Había ayudado a SHIELD con su fortuna para no estar solo y para hacer algo bien. No quería hacerse cargo de Stark Industries, pero el plan B había fracasado. No podía escapar.

Pidió a Jarvis hiciera público su regreso a la compañía. En la Academia ya eran demasiados y no lo necesitaban más. Ellos se harían cargo si algo sucedía.

Volvió a su antigua habitación, se deshizo de todos sus afiches y figuras de acción del Capitán América. Aún recordaba lo emocionado que estaba cuando le dijeron que él sería uno de los primeros alumnos, junto a él y su mejor amiga Janet. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Era tan ingenuo.

Rhodey le apoyó, pensando que aquello le ayudaría con la recién pérdida de sus padres y su accidente. Al fundar la academia, colocó una estatua de Howard en medio del campus. A pesar de lo ausente que estuviera en su vida, aprendió a perdonarlo. Mejoró sus armaduras, brindó a la escuela de la mejor tecnología y la aplicó en sí mismo para recuperar la mano que ya no poseía. Todo parecía ir bien.

Se sentía un fracaso por haber hecho todo mal. Su relación con Pepper se fue a pique, Steve le odiaba y su reputación de "Don Juan" se volvió en su contra.

Volvía a casa derrotado. A veces no se podía ir contra el destino. Dejaría de jugar a ser Ironman.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-


	2. Caos

El campus marchaba como siempre. Algunos alumnos peleando, compartiendo anécdotas de sus aventuras, incluso algunos coqueteado durante las clases.

Terminó su ronda matutina luego de su caminata habitual que terminaba siendo una competencia con Falcon. Tomó una ducha y se dirigió a su primera lección.

En el camino se topó con Bucky y su guitarra, probablemente continuaba obsesionado con Nat. Aquello le hizo reír un poco. Esperaba que ellos terminaran juntos.

Las misiones continuaban, siempre había algún villano al rededor, pero el crecimiento en la cantidad de alumnos se había vuelto impresionante. Cada vez tenía más tiempo libre, pues otros se hacían cargo de los problemas. Aún así, como el presidente estudiantil, se encontraba pendiente de cualquier situación, así fuera una nimiedad como "¿Quién se comió mi Sándwich?".

Por fin tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Los días transcurrían así. Nuevos alumnos y nuevos sucesos. Cada uno venía con una historia interesante, con poderes y habilidades que jamás pudo imaginar. Se habían convertido en una fuerza imparable. Tal vez... demasiado grande.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanta basura y tiendas de campaña? — Preguntó, una amplia zona del campus parecía un concierto al aire libre.

— Con los nuevos estudiantes, tuvimos que improvisar. — Respondió Pepper sin alzar la vista de su tableta. — El equipo de construcción está retrasado, por no decir que ausente.

— ¿No se supone que son robots? ¿Cómo pueden retrasarse? — Se alarmó Steve ante el caos que había. Muchos hablaban y se quejaban con los que sí tenían una habitación. A otros no les importaba, pero sus pertenencias se encontraban por todas partes, sin mencionar la falta de comedor o de baños.

— No hay ninguno en toda la academia. Tony es quien se encarga de ellos, Avispa está buscándolo. Mientras tanto tendrás que ayudar con esto, presidente. — Le dio su tableta. — Separa a las mascotas inofensivas de los que se las pueden comer. Tendrás que reubicar las tiendas de sus dueños. Los que poseen magia no pueden convivir juntos. Los Defenders prefieren estar uno junto al otro, pero separa a todos los que ya han tenido pareja y a las parejas también. No queremos más conflictos.

— ¿Qué? — El rubio comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Potts bufó. — Misty es novia de Iron Fist, pero ex de Luke. No dejes que ninguno duerma junto a su tienda. Se lleva bien con algunas chicas, pero no con Jessica Jones.

— ¿A dónde la envío? — Revisó rápidamente la lista de Pepper. No conocía a todos. Algunos los ubicaba por su nombre o su alias de súper héroe, pero no ambas.

— No lo sé, Steve. Averígualo. La mayoría ya están atrasados en su horario. Debo ir a una reunión con Fury y darle una solución permanente a esto. Estás a cargo mientras vuelvo. — Finalizó, marchándose rápidamente.

— ¿Steve? — Le nombró Jan a la par que dejaba su figura pequeña y paraba revolotear.

— Si buscas a Pepper, acaba de marcharse. ¿Sabes lo que sucede? ¿Dónde están los robots? — Tocaba la pantalla, pero no entendía toda la información en ella: Reubicaciones, horarios, nombres y archivos.

— Es más grave que eso. Necesito que me ayudes. — Pidió Avispa, se le notaba sumamente preocupada.

— No puedo, es un caos aquí. — El rubio observaba a su alrededor, juraba haber visto un T-Rex color rojo y a alguien lanzando ardillas.

Van Dyne le observó ahora con el ceño fruncido. — Aprende a delegar. ¿No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?

Steve lo meditó un segundo y tomó su móvil. Explicó vagamente la situación, pero pronto tenía frente a sí a Sam, Kamala, Nat, Bucky y por alguna razón también a Loki.

— Necesito que controlen todo esto y logren separarlos para que no vuelva a ocurrir. En cuanto muevan las tiendas por grupos, comenzarán a limpiar y deberán ir directo a clases. Les doy la autoridad en este momento y... ¿qué haces aquí, Loki? — Cuestionó al Dios del engaño.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que todos los alumnos con magia obedezcan órdenes de estos plebeyos? — Señaló a los presentes. El único verdaderamente molesto era Falcon. — Vine a ofrecer humildemente mi ayuda.

Steve rodó los ojos, pero era un momento de desesperación. — Vigílalo, Nat. Me encargaré de esto, averiguaré lo que sucede.

Jan le guió a la Torre mientras el resto se encargaba del asunto.


	3. Vacío

— ¿De nuevo holgazanea? ¿O planea otra fiesta? — Preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaban a la torre. Podía notar una expresión seria en Jan, lo que sería normal en el rostro de Nat, pero bastante inusual en Avispa.

— Sus cosas no están. — Respondió Van Dyne a la par que abría la puerta de la torre con facilidad. No había sistema de seguridad o la voz de Jarvis.

Al dar unos pasos dentro se notaba abruptamente el vacío, ningún mueble o robot. Sus pies generaban algo de eco que retumbaba en las paredes. Evidenciaba lo que Janet ya sabía.

— ¿Se atrevió a remodelar? — Dió un suspiro de molestia. — Sabe que eso tiene que reportarlo a la señorita Potts. Suficiente fue aceptar que plantara todo un edificio como su habitación en el campus. No es justo para todos los demás.

Jan le dedicó una mirada que denotaba un claro: "Cállate", asustando al Capitán. Después se cubrió el rostro, intentando tranquilizarse.

— Se fue... — Murmuró. Su voz a penas emanaba, anunciando que estaba a punto de llorar.

Steve posó una mano en su hombro. — ¿A dónde?

Jan reaccionó, alzando el rostro. — No lo sé. Sólo sé que no está y me preocupa. Debió ser algo muy malo. ¿Qué tal si lo secuestraron? ¿Si lo tienen de rehén o como esclavo? ¿Si quieren tomar su cerebro para robar sus secretos en tecnología? — Estrujó la camisa del rubio, exasperada, casi gritándole.

— O sólo tomó vacaciones... — Sugirió Rogers dando un paso hacia atrás.— Ya sabes cómo es él de irresponsable.

Avispa frunció el ceño de nuevo, eliminando rastro de su expresión de tristeza. — Claro que lo conozco y Tony es la persona más responsable que existe

Steve rió de inmediato, prácticamente una carcajada, lo cual causó que Jan le empujara y sus puños resplandecieran a punto de atacarle.

— ¡Aguarda! — Se reprendió Steve por no llevar consigo su escudo.

— ¡TÚ! — Gruño. — ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

El Capitán continuó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda colisionó con la puerta principal. — Hace días que no hablamos. Se veía bien. Las mismas bromas de siempre. Conversamos sobre sus nuevos robots y... — Se detuvo.

— ¡¿Y?! — Jan le incitó a que continuara.

Rogers se sentía más que acorralado. Ahora tenía sentido. — Tal vez le dije que... estaríamos mejor sin él y sus robots...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — El grito de Jan fue ensordecedor, sus ojos parecían encendidos de furia y Steve juraba haber escuchado un trueno.

No se había equivocado.

Una ventana a su lado fue rota por Mjönlir, seguida del poseedor de este, Thor.— Creí escuchar a mi reina. — Se posó junto a Jan y ella se arrojó a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar, pero de frustración.

Ambos rubios se miraron confundidos.

— No pienso que Tony se haya ido por mi culpa. — Se defendió el Capitán.

Tan sólo con esa frase, Thor comprendió el porqué estaba tan alterada su novia. Acarició su espalda, intentando calmarla para que no friera a su amigo. Hacía días que intentaba localizar al millonario, sin éxito.

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! — Gritó Janet en un sonido ahogado, pues mantenía el rostro entre los pectorales del príncipe de Asgard.

— Podemos ir por él. Que el Capitán se disculpe con Stark. — Propuso Thor. Aquello animó de inmediato a Jan, quien buscó besarlo como premio a su idea.

Steve miró a otro lado para darles privacidad.

— Vayan por él y yo le ofreceré una disculpa. — Susurró Rogers. No olvidaba el caos que había dejado a cargo de sus amigos. Tenía que volver pronto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Se lanzó Jan contra él, minimizando su tamaño y lanzando pequeños rayos a su rostro, que no eran letales, pero sí dolorosos. Así podría desquitarse sin el peligro de fulminarlo... aún.

— ¡Auch! ¡Basta! — Intentaba protegerse Steve con las manos. — ¡Iré! Pero primero debo tomar mi escudo.

Jan continuaba mirándole con furia. — En el Quinjet en 10 minutos. Sino apareces, te ataré a la nave por fuera y te arrepentirás de no haber obedecido.

— No bromea. — Susurró, Thor.

Steve le miró con algo de pánico y asintió para salir pronto de la torre. Necesitaba con urgencia su escudo.


	4. Descubrimiento

— Te dije que volvería. — Murmuró Thor a Jan. Ella continuaba con la mirada fija hacia el frente, hundiendo los dedos en el comando de pilotaje del Quinjet. Ambos en los asientos con los cinturones de seguridad. Steve apareció con su escudo, iba a sentarse, pero Avispa comenzó el despegue, derribando al Capitán.

Odinson intentó ahogar una risa. Disfrutaba enormemente que la furia de su novia se viera volcada en Steve. No porque le odiara, el Capitán era su amigo, pero debía ponerse del lado de su pareja para no sufrir lo mismo. Suficiente tenía con Loki.

Rogers se arrastró con algo de esfuerzo a su asiento, aferrándose al cinturón y sin soltar su escudo. Miró por la ventana. No se había encontrado en esa zona de la ciudad desde hace mucho.

— ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? — Cuestionó a Van Dyne, temía hablarle ahora, pero tenía muchas dudas.

— Es casi mediodía. Debe estar en el trabajo. — Respondió sin expresión alguna en su voz.

Steve creía que Tony sólo había heredado la fortuna de Howard. ¿Trabajaba? Pero no quiso ahondar en el tema o Jan le arrojaría de la nave.

Continuó mirando hacia el exterior. Sabía que era una zona bastante poblada, pero de repente había aparecido una gran multitud con carteles. ¿Sería una protesta?

Jan aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento. Lo que les separaba de la multitud era una alta malla metálica. Los tres descendieron del Quinjet, no pudo evitar alzar la vista. Se encontraban en una versión mucho más grande de la torre Stark que estaba en el campus.

No sabía qué era más sorprendente, ver aquella inmensa construcción que ya conocía o las decenas de chicas y... chicos que sostenían carteles con la frase "Te amo, Tony".

Thor llevó a empujones a Steve, rodeando el edificio para dirigirse a la recepción. Al parecer los empleados ya les conocían, saludaban a la pareja de forma amigable y a él en una mezcla de amabilidad con admiración.

— El Sr. Stark se encuentra en una junta administrativa, pero les esperará en su oficina. — Respondió la recepcionista y Jan les guió a uno de los ascensores que llevaba directamente a los últimos pisos, una vía rápida que solía utilizar Tony.

El lugar era sumamente elegante. Steve se sentía tonto de llevar consigo su escudo. Thor ni siquiera llevaba consigo a Mjönlir, le había dejado en el Quinjet.

Al encontraste los tres a solas en el elevador, Odinson colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su novia, intentando calmarle. Sabía que bajo su expresión molesta, se hallaba una gran preocupación por su mejor amigo.

El ascensor se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas.

Llegaron a la oficina de Tony. Si Rogers había pensado que la apertura del edificio era hermosa y elegante, no había comparación ahí.

El escritorio era de cristal con un sillón de cuero, había una fuente y estantes. A través del enorme ventanal, se podía vislumbrar la cantidad creciente de personas que se hallaban rodeando el estacionamiento.

Una puerta aledaña, que daba paso a una gran sala de juntas, se abrió.


	5. Discusión

Tony portaba un traje y la mano izquierda de su armadura. Steve no entendía cómo es que aún utilizaba su armadura si ya se había desligado de la Academia.

La sorpresa en el rostro del castaño fue evidente, después se tornó en alegría al ver a Jan, pero de molestia al ver al Capitán.

Jan se apresuró, cambiando también su semblante ahora que tenía de frente a Stark. — ¡Tony! Me tenías muy preocupada. No respondías mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes. ¿Estás bien?

No respondió de inmediato. Tony observó a Rogers y después de nuevo a Jan.— Necesitamos hablar en privado.

Jan asintió y dio un pequeño empujón a su novio, mientras al Capitán le hacía una seña moviendo la cabeza. La puerta fue cerrada en un golpe.

Tanto Thor como Steve sabían que eso sólo había sido para que Tony se calmara, pues aún podían verles a través de una pared de cristal y escucharlos un poco gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? — Se cruzó Stark de brazos.

— Porque él puede arreglarlo y hacer que vuelvas. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Te fuiste sin explicación. Te busqué en la mansión y éste era el único lugar en el que temía que estuvieras. ¿En serio lo harás? — Comenzaron a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

Tony suspiró e intentó no mirarla.— Sabes que nadie me necesita allá.

— Yo te necesito. — Su voz iba cortándose.

— Oh, vamos. Eres la chica más popular. También la que golpea más duro. No necesitas que esté ahí. Thor va a estar contigo. — Se acercó para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Pero un novio no es un mejor amigo. — Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Stark.

— Siempre puedes salir a visitarme. Tienes pase VIP de por vida. ¿De acuerdo? — Se separó un poco para mirarla y sonreírle.

Jan asintió, pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando el Capitán abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Estaba molesto y se podía notar en su expresión, la cual sólo le dedicaba a Hydra.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Te vas así sin más? Sabía que eras egoísta, pero no a este nivel. — Gruñó Steve.

Tony colocó a un lado a Jan, Thor se aproximó para abrazarla y evitar que interfiriera entre ellos.

— ¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¿Yo? — Stark alzó la voz hacia el Capitán.

— Siempre Yo, Yo, Yo. — Posó el dedo índice en su pecho, el cuál Tony apartó en seguida. — No te importa la Academia, los nuevos alumnos, los peligros que habrá si no estamos listos.

Tony bufó y se apartó, dándole la espalda. — Sólo te importa eso, ¿verdad? Pues ya no seré una carga para ti. Felicidades, Capitán. — Volvió a girar para mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Necesita algo más? Debo volver al trabajo.

Steve se contuvo de gritarle, por lo que intentó ser un poco más amable esta vez.— Te necesitamos. Sin tus robots todo es un caos. Deberías verlo, muchos pelean y ya ni siquiera van a clases, todos...

El castaño le interrumpió con una risa. Steve frunció el ceño, no sabía qué podía ser tan gracioso.— Así que... ¿mis robots? Sólo estás aquí por eso. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Ya habíamos discutido por algo así. Me dejaste muy claro que odias mis robots. Aún cuando gracias a ellos salvé a tu amigo Bucky y a tu noviecita Sharon.

Steve se molestó de nuevo.— No era, ni es mi novia. Sólo me importa el bienestar de todos...

— De todos los alumnos. Sí, ya sé. — Le miró con fastidio.

— ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? — Steve tensó la mandíbula.

Tony suspiró cansado y se sentó tras su escritorio, sólo para después colocar los pies arriba y los brazos cruzados tras su nuca.— Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo allá, no es mi problema. Si quieres robots, hay otros alumnos que puedes fabricar los suyos. No serán tan buenos, pero que sirva como proyecto del semestre. Lo que también es gracioso es que pensaba que el drama ocurriría hasta que se notara que mis contribuciones económicas ya no están.

Jan ahogó un grito de asombro. Steve le miró, esta vez asustado.

— SHIELD es quien se encarga de la escuela. — Respondió Steve.

— SHIELD es quien administra, Tony es quien paga por todo... — Susurró Jan con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. — Él paga por las nuevas construcciones, la comida, los dormitorios... incluso los maestros y los desastres de todos fuera del campus.

Stark asintió. — Ahora es turno de SHIELD. Es el precio de la autonomía. — Se levantó de su asiento. — Estarán bien. Es parte de crecer. Deben hacerse cargo por su cuenta.

Steve no sabía qué decir. ¿Le rogaría por dinero? En primer lugar no sabía aquello. Es decir, Tony no debía cargar con toda la responsabilidad económica. Siempre creyó que SHIELD se encargaba, es decir, él gobierno. ¿Qué más les ocultaban? Tal vez ahora era momento de hacerle caso a la paranoia de Nat.

Había aún mucho por pensar, pero necesitaría de tiempo para crear un plan. Sin decir algo, Steve se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Escuchó a Jan y a Thor llamarle, pero sólo se marchó por el ascensor.

Caminó de vuelta a la Academia, atravesando la multitud que aclamaba a Tony.

Se sentía de nuevo perdido. ¿Qué ocurriría si cerraban la escuela? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? Ese era su hogar. Ser Capitán América era su único sentido. No quería perder ambos.


	6. Razones

— ¿Lo lograste? James y Natasha me contaron todo. ¿Dónde está? — En cuanto entró de vuelta a la Academia, Pepper Potts se acercó rápidamente y le tomó por los hombros para sacudirle. Steve aún mantenía una mirada perdida.

Durante el camino sólo pensaba en su vida antes de ser congelado. Siempre había deseado ser un soldado y ciertamente lo logró, pero nunca pensó en el después.

Volvió en sí cuando Potts se mantuvo en silencio, preocupada, y al fondo se escuchaban voces de varios estudiantes discutiendo.

— ¿Qué? — Masculló Rogers.

— Me dijeron que saliste del campus junto a Jan y Thor. ¿Hallaron a Stark? ¿Dónde está el Quinjet? — Continuó la pelirroja con la interrogación.

Steve sacudió su cabeza. Pensaba tan deprisa, pero lo importante ahora era esclarecer muchas preguntas. En seguida frunció el ceño. Potts era la mano derecha de Fury junto a Hill. — ¿Cuándo nos dirías que Stark es quien paga por la escuela? ¿Qué otros secretos oculta SHIELD?

Pepper le soltó. En su rostro cambió su expresión de preocupación a molestia, inesperadamente volvió a ser preocupación. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Steve enfureció más. Tomó aquello como una afirmativa. — Stark se fue por eso y ahora todos los estudiantes estarán... — Se cortó un poco su voz. — ... estaremos... a la deriva.

Potts dio un paso hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos. — Tony jamás se iría por eso. Debió ser algo más.

— ¿Algo más? ¡Stark pagaba por todo! Es obvio que se hartó por ello. Además de que es una completa estupidez depender de un sólo contribuyente. ¿Qué se supone que hace SHIELD? ¿Acaso el gobierno siquiera nos tiene algo de fe? — Estalló Steve, pero Pepper no se inmutó.

— Tony no se iría por algo así.

Sentenció y Steve gruñó exasperado. — ¿Acaso soy el único con algo de sentido común aquí?

Pepper suspiró e intentó calmarse para no alterar más a Steve. Algo que él identificó, pues no hacía mucho había hecho lo mismo para tranquilizar a Tony y convencerle de volver. — Mira... Howard Stark y el Profesor Pym son quienes fundaron esta escuela. No precisamente aquí. Ellos plantearon la iniciativa de unir a los mejores científicos para trabajar juntos por el bien de la mayoría al ver que muchos de sus alumnos y colegas se convertían en unos lunáticos hambrientos de poder. Ellos creían que había que educar y enaltecer el espíritu... Howard pensó mucho en cómo eras cuando te conoció.

Steve escuchó atento. Se estremeció al saber que él, de hecho, había ayudado indirectamente a crear la Academia. Había conocido a Howard Stark. Tanto él como el Dr. Erskine, habían sido sus mentores al convertirse en Capitán América.

Potts prosiguió. — Howard siempre te consideró como un hijo. Cuando su esposa quedó embarazada, él siempre quiso que su hijo fuera como tú. — Comenzaba a sonar triste el tono de su voz. — Yo... conocí a Tony en la escuela. Al principio no era de mi agrado, pero se preocupaba por mí, también por Rhodey. Fuimos los mejores amigos un tiempo. Cuando me gradué y al decirle que no me contrataban en ninguna empresa por ser tan joven, él me propuso para manejar esta escuela. Howard murió antes de que yo conociera a Tony. Me explicó que su padre tenía esta idea. Me encargué de buscar al Profesor Pym y a él ya lo había contactado SHIELD. Ellos tenían las ideas y conseguían a los alumnos, Pym era el profesor, Tony aportaba el dinero y yo manejaba la vida estudiantil. Parecía un gran proyecto y tan sólo la primera semana ya habían resultados increíbles. Tony y Jan se reencontraron, no se habían visto desde su infancia y ambos tenían esta idea de convertirse en súper héroes.

Sonrió un poco al mencionarlo. Steve la miraba con atención. No sabía que ellos se habían criado juntos, por lo que ahora cobraba sentido que parecieran hermanos. Jan era muy alegre, juguetona y despreocupada, a menos de que alguien tratara de herir a Tony. Mientras tanto, Tony coqueteaba con todas las chicas del campus, excepto por Jan y ahora sabía la razón.

— Aún no entiendo porqué Stark se encargaba de todo el aspecto financiero y porqué SHIELD lo oculta. — Volvió el Capitán al tema.

Pepper bufó exasperada, algo que Tony también hacía y entendía porqué también ellos eran amigos cercanos. — SHIELD era una rama del gobierno, como el FBI o la CIA. Su objetivo era emplear agentes con habilidades fuera de lo común. — Hizo una pausa. Steve sabía que estaba a punto de decirle "Como tú", pero se abstuvo. — El problema es que aparecieron tantos reclutas con poderes tan inestables que el estado solicitó que en vez de intentar convencerlos para defender al país que tanto los discriminó, los eliminara.

Steve volvió a sentir una corriente eléctrica por la espalda y que su estómago se revolvía por la preocupación.

— SHIELD fingió acabar con algunos, pero lo que hizo fue ocultarlos. Es por eso que cada mes intentábamos incorporar en el campus a un grupo de ellos. Pronto llamamos la atención de algunos villanos que la policía no podía atacar. No tuvimos más opción que evidenciar la Academia. Por suerte, los civiles se sentían más seguros con nosotros. El gobierno nos permitió continuar con el proyecto, pero no nos facilitaría ningún recurso de los contribuyentes. Digamos... que somos una compañía privada. Eso es lo que ocurre en las bóvedas. Fury recibe constantes mandos del buró y ahí también ocurre la investigación de otros posibles estudiantes. Pero últimamente somos tantos y los villanos cada vez más mortales. Por eso necesitamos de Tony.

Pepper le miró con preocupación. Steve a penas si podía comprender la gravedad del problema. — De igual manera... ¿por qué ocultárnoslo?

— Porque nadie debe saber lo vulnerables que somos. Aún con tantos estudiantes tan poderosos. Las personas confían en nosotros. Nadie debe saber que es un caos aquí dentro. Muchos estudiantes no tienen familia o los buscan para asesinarlos. Si nos siguen considerando invencibles, la mayoría de los peligros quedarán fuera. No podemos sólo buscar patrocinadores. Terminaremos con uniformes que tengan logos de una marca de sodas o sopa. — Rió ansiosa Potts.

Rogers asintió y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras pensaba. — Necesitamos dinero. ¿Podemos negociar con el gobierno para obtenerlo?

Pepper negó. — Fury y Hill lo han intentado. No nos darán nada. ¿Sabes cuánto gastamos tan sólo en reconstruir cada semana un nuevo gimnasio? Sin contar la comida. Tan sólo Hulk y Thor abarcan al día lo que una escuela primaria en una semana.

Steve se sintió culpable. Él mismo rompía cinco sacos de boxeo al día y el suero de súper soldado le orillaba a comer más que una persona común. — Deben existir más opciones... Recaudaríamos fondos...

Potts volvió a negar y empujó a Steve.— Lo mejor es que vayas por Tony.

El rubio se aferró al suelo, plantando los pies con fuerza.— ¡No puedo pedirle eso! ¡No es justo para él!

Pepper le soltó. — Entonces deberé buscar otro empleo y todos los estudiantes un nuevo lugar para vivir.


	7. Verdades

En cuanto Steve salió de su oficina, Tony apartó la mirada, sólo hasta que Jan volvió a abalanzarse entre sus brazos.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! — Le estrujó de tal manera que le dejaba sin aliento. Thor lo notó y ayudó a que su novia redujera su fuerza, pero ella volvía a sostenerse como si se tratara de un imán.

— Aún no entiendo porqué ocurre todo esto. En el peor de los casos te llevaré conmigo y mi hermano a Asgard. ¿Está bien? — Thor trató de consolarla, pero ella continuaba llorando sobre Stark. Tony miró a Thor, dándole a entender que mejor no lo intentara.

— Estará así un poco más. Si tratas de apartarla, terminará asfixiándome. — Trató de reír, pero las costillas le dolían.

— ¡No quiero ir a Asgard! — Ella chilló de nuevo.

— Serás tratada como la princesa que eres. — Se inclinó el rubio para susurrarle.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero ir aún! ¡No sin Tony y la Academia así! — Dejó de llorar, pero debía recuperar el aliento.

Thor miró con algo de seriedad a Tony. Él no tenía ningún problema con volver a casa. Los problemas de los midgardianos le parecían muy... insignificantes.

— Todo estará bien. — Tony intentó sonreírle.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Preguntó el Dios del trueno.

— Es complicado... — Stark no quería mirarle.

Jan alzó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca de puchero en los labios. El maquillaje ya se le había corrido y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. — Admítelo. — Ordenó.

Thor les observaba aún confundidos, después se desesperó. — Los mortales siempre se preocupan por pequeñeces. Es en situaciones así cuando puedo entender un poco porqué a mi hermano no le agrada del todo Midgard. — Empuñó a Mjönlir y añadió. — Si se trata de algo de fuerzas que los midgardianos no puedan comprender o no puedan combatir, no dudaré en llamar a mi guardia para su auxilio.

Jan sonrió y finalmente soltó a Tony. — Se marchó, porque está cansado de que Steve no le corresponda. — El hijo de Odín no respondió, seguía sin entender. — Verás... a Tony le... gusta Capi. Pero él es muy necio para verlo y ya sabes que discuten por todo. Tal vez eso sea difícil de entender en Asgard, aquí aún le parece extraño a muchas personas. A Tony le han gustado muchas chicas, pero Steve es diferente, él...

Tony se sonrojó, no quería admitir aquello.

Thor de inmediato carcajeó. — Querida, ¿eso es todo? — Jan ahora era quien no comprendía. — Sólo debían decir eso. Es muy común en Asgard y otros más de los nueve reinos. No saben cuántas veces he tenido que ayudar a mi hermano para que no lo acosen en el palacio. Es más popular entre los hombres que con las doncellas.

Tony se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y murmuró. — No quiero saber el resto de esa historia.

Jan luchaba para no reír.

— Stark, si en verdad amas al Capitán, él deberá sentirse halagado por recibir tal atención de un fuerte e inteligente guerrero como tú. — Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió reluciente.

Tony continuaba de un color rojizo. — Creo que "Amar" es una palabra muy fuerte.

Janet ahogó una carcajada y Tony le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Otro consejo: Si no sabe apreciar tus atenciones, la guerra es una mejor amante. — Le soltó el hombro y su sonrisa permanecía igual.

— Está bien... — Stark no sabía cómo tomar aquello.

— Quiere decir que siempre habrá algo más. Pero yo creo que Steve terminará arrepintiéndose de no haberte valorado. — Jan sacó de su bolso algo de maquillaje y con ayuda de la cámara frontal de su celular, comenzó a arreglar su rostro.

Tony estaba feliz de que su amiga finalmente asimilara la noticia de que no volvería. — Así que... ¿me apoyan?

Ambos respondieron "Sí". Jan con tristeza aún y Thor con ánimo.

— Extrañaré esas fiestas contigo... — Repuso Jan.

Thor se apresuró en abrazar a ambos. A Jan por la cintura y a Tony por los hombros. — Expandir y conquistar.

— Creo que es "Dividir y conquistar". — Le corrigió Tony, pero el Dios rubio no le escuchó.

— Mi querida Jan hará fiestas en la escuela, Stark en su mansión y yo les demostraré cómo es un festín en Asgard. No hay porqué tener caras largas. Nunca me decaí ante la noticia de que sería enviado a Midgard sin mis compañeros de batalla. No significa que nunca más volveré a verlos. — Janet sonrió, serían muchos cambios, pero tal vez no sería tan malo. — ¡Cerveza para celebrar tu soltería, Stark!

Tony sonrió y Jan sólo esperaba no tener que cuidar de dos ebrios.


	8. Incertidumbre

— ¿Dónde has estado? Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginábamos. El único que está divirtiéndose es Loki. — Apareció Sam, guardando sus alas y Kamala dejó de estirarse dando zancadas hasta llegar ambos frente al Capitán. A unos metros, podían ver a Loki moviendo unas tiendas de campaña junto a estudiantes que sabía terminarían discutiendo.

— Ya no contamos con Stark. — Informó Steve. Sam negó con la cabeza y Kamala ahogó un pequeño grito. — Dejen por un momento la reorganización de las tiendas. Necesito una lista de los alumnos que se especialicen en robótica, otra con los más fuertes y que puedan ayudar a construir. ¿Han visto a Nat y a Bucky?

— Nat fue directamente a las bóvedas de SHIELD. Bucky la siguió. — Respondió Miss Marvel.

Steve asintió y tanto Sam como Kamala, partieron a los archivos estudiantiles de la biblioteca. El Capitán se dirigió a la puerta de las bóvedas subterráneas.

Nunca había intentando entrar. Sabía que de hacerlo lo lograría, pero había respetado la norma de ni siquiera acercarse. Ahora no tenía porqué obedecer aquella regla.

Nat no había logrado entrar, no por habilidad, sino por lo vigilado que se encontraba. Pero ahora, bajo el caos de los estudiantes, sospechaba que ya se encontraba ahí.

La cerradura electrónica había recibido una descarga y la puerta metálica contaba con varias abolladuras. Sospechaba, aquello había sido obra de Bucky.

Sólo necesitó un pequeño empujón para abrirse paso.

Unas escaleras y un pasillo oscuro le separaban de lo que fuera que escondiera SHIELD. Notó que muchas trampas habían sido burladas, por lo que simplemente caminó hasta donde escuchó una serie de murmullos. Al entrar a una nueva cámara, Nat le amenazaba con sus lanzadores y Bucky con un arma.

— Pudimos haberte liquidado. — Gruñó Bucky.

Steve sabía que sólo estaba molesto por haber interrumpido su momento a solas con Nat. — Tony no volverá.

Nat no parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Podemos seguir? Contigo será más rápido. — Bucky continuó escudriñando archivos en papel, mientras Nat estaba frente a las computadoras.

— ¿Algo útil? — Cuestionó Rogers mientras daba un rápido vistazo a aquella área.

— ¿Qué excusa dio? — Preguntó Nat mientras tecleaba, refiriéndose a porqué Stark se había marchado.

Steve fingió revisar un archivo, aunque este sólo hablaba de los tipos de soda en la cafetería. — SHIELD no paga por la Academia. Al gobierno no le interesamos, sólo nos dejan estar aquí porque a los civiles les gustamos. Tony era quien pagaba por todo. Somos demasiado ya, no puede con toda esta carga.

Soltó de golpe, resumiendo. Bucky le miró con una ceja arqueada y Nat chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Típico. En vez de buscar una alternativa, huye.

El Capitán frunció el ceño al escucharla y de un golpe devolvió el archivo a su lugar, haciendo temblar el estante. Bucky no dejó de mirarle, le parecía muy extraña esa reacción.

— No lo culpo por querer marcharse. Hemos vivido como sanguijuelas a costa suya todo este tiempo. — Se tensó Steve. A Nat no parecía importarle cómo le miraba.

— Es lo mínimo por todos sus desastres. Además es algo que haría alguien rico: Pagar a los que sí saben hacer el trabajo sucio. — Volvió la vista a la computadora sin importarle que Steve ya temblaba de ira. Ella murmuró algo en ruso, cosa que Bucky entendió de inmediato, así que empujó a Steve hacia fuera de esa parte del búnker subterráneo.

— No necesito saber ruso para entenderla. — Gruñó el rubio.

— Dijo que lo defiendes. — Respondió Bucky. — Concuerdo.

— No debería creer que es correcto el vivir de esta manera. No es justo. — Su mandíbula continuaba tensa.

— No dije que ella tuviera razón, pero entiendo su postura y también la tuya, por eso te alejé antes de que comenzaran a pelear. Suficiente tenemos con las discusiones de arriba. — Bucky dejó de hablar, ambos escucharon pasos a toda prisa, acercándose a ellos. Barnes golpeó la puerta tres veces, como si se tratara de código Morse. Parecía que ya tenía un lenguaje propio con Nat, el cual era una adición además de ambos comprender ruso.

Nat salió rápidamente y los tres avanzaron a una nueva cámara de la bóveda. Se escondieron ahí. La zona estaba más iluminada y por ende, era más peligrosa.

Bucky optó por abrir una compuerta de ventilación. Nat se adentró primero, después Barnes y al final Steve. Avanzaron a través del ducto hasta que terminaron en una sala de juntas. Permanecieron inmóviles, pues acababa de entrar en ella Fury, Hill, Coulson y Potts. Posteriormente entraron otros dos hombres que no conocían, ambos de traje.

— Mis agentes peinarán el área. Estaremos seguros aquí. — Afirmó Coulson.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Intentarán convencernos de que es buena idea conservar esta bomba de tiempo? — Preguntó uno de los hombres desconocidos.

Fury parecía tranquilo, pero su voz era sumamente profunda. — Sigue siendo la mejor opción de defensa que tienen. Sino nos dan algo para mantener en pie este lugar, lo lamentarán cuando los peligros terminen a su puerta.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? — Replicó el hombre.

— Tómelo como quiera. Los hechos serán los mismos. — Respondió Hill.

Coulson monitoreaba a sus agentes con la pantalla de su móvil. Potts utilizaba su tableta para realizar unos cálculos.

— Esta es la cifra que estamos dispuestos a negociar. — Le mostró la pantalla al hombre, el cual se burló. Quien parecía ser su guardaespaldas se limitó a sólo sonreír.

— Si sólo van a burlarse, creo que ya terminamos aquí. — Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Steve abrió una de las rejillas de ventilación y saltó a través de ella.

— Tal vez no quieran nuestra ayuda, pero tampoco queremos dársela. — Alzó la voz. El resto de los presentes parecían atónitos. — Nos debemos a los civiles, no a ustedes.

Aquel hombre rió de nuevo. — Este basurero terminará derrumbándose en una semana. — Al terminar de hablar, se marchó junto a su guardia.

— ¡Capitán! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! — Hill le reprendió. Fury se hallaba completamente rojo. Coulson canceló la búsqueda, parecía temblar. Pepper se deshizo de su tableta, algo que parecía imposible.

— ¡Perfecto! Estamos condenados. Iré por mis cosas. — Potts se rindió y al momento descendieron también Nat y Bucky.

— Pensé que los secretos de este lugar serían mejores. — Dijo Nat.

— No tendríamos algo de "Clasificación Y" debajo de una escuela. — Le retó Fury. Nat volvía a parecer interesada.

— ¿Qué... qué haremos ahora? — Preguntó Coulson. Al comienzo parecía temor, pero sólo estaba ansioso al estar en la misma habitación que el Capitán América.

Pepper apoyó las manos en la larga mesa de juntas. — Nada. Estamos en la quiebra. — Sentenció, harta de que nadie más comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

— Aún no. — Respondió Steve.


	9. Plan

Thor llevó a Jan a su habitación al bajar del Quinjet. Pretendía ser discreto, pero nadie podía ignorar una nave de ese tamaño. La chica se hayaba profundamente dormida. A diferencia de él y Tony, Jan no tenía tanta resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Al momento en que salió de la habitación de ella, Steve le observaba. El Capitán deseaba hablar con ella, pero parecía que no podría atenderle hasta el día siguiente.

— ¡Por las barbas de Odín! — Alzó la voz Thor y después se reprendió, no quería despertar a su novia. — ¿Eres tú, Capitán? — Le observó con detenimiento, verificando que sus pupilas no fueran de un color verde vibrante. — Porque si eres tú, Loki, te voy a...

Steve arqueó una ceja y negó. — Soy yo, Thor. Tu hermano está molestando alumnos en el campamento. ¿Jan está bien? Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, pero había mucho por hacer aquí. Volveré en la mañana.

Thor no respondió, sólo pensaba lo que podría tramar el Capitán y a la vez, sus pensamientos pararon de nuevo en Tony. ¿Qué era lo que a Stark le atraía de él?

Al no hallar respuesta, volvió a su propia habitación, la cual contaba con una puerta interior hacia un amplio salón de Asgard, el cual estaba custodiado por una gran bestia. Loki no debía enterarse de que tenía un acceso directo al reino y que no se trataba del Bifrost.

A la mañana siguiente, Steve volvió a la habitación de Jan en el primer edificio de dormitorios que se había construido en la Academia. Estaba en uno de los pisos más arriba que el suyo. Tony se había encargado de darle una suite. Tocó la puerta, llamó, pero nada. Se rindió luego de unos minutos. Había mucho por hacer, volvería luego. Pero Jan no respondería los días siguientes.

La semana transcurrió increíblemente lenta. Steve aún era el presidente estudiantil, designó a su grupo de amigos varias tareas. Kamala se encargaba ahora de monitorear la adaptación de los alumnos y asignar horarios de clase. Sam ahora organizaba los horarios. Bucky determinaba quiénes irían a cada misión y cuándo. Nat era la suplente de las tareas más importantes de Pepper, ahora que se había marchado, lo que implicaba que debía traer a los nuevos alumnos y ser el enlace directo con SHIELD. Aquello le tenía fascinada, incluso había aceptado salir con Bucky. Aunque no sabía si la palabra "cita" significaba lo mismo para ambos.

En ese aspecto, todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

Steve sabía que necesitaba de más ayuda, por lo que, tragándose su orgullo, pidió auxilio a dos de las personas que habían sido importantes para Tony: Rhodey y Peter.

Fuera de él mismo, Rhodey tenía gran entrenamiento militar, además de tener una de las armaduras de Tony. Él fue pieza clave para reacomodar a los alumnos y mantenerlos en línea, sin más discusiones.

Peter también era relevante, pero más a largo plazo, pues él coordinaba a los alumnos que conocían algo de tecnología. Pronto ya tenían algunos prototipos robóticos para intentar reemplazar los de Tony. A su vez, Peter también estaba creando los planos para una nueva área de dormitorios, la cual parecía un domo y funcionaba como un panal con energía solar. Hasta ahora eran sólo eran planos, pues aún necesitaban dinero.

— Un día a la vez. — Se repetía. Sus nervios continuaban por lo alto, a pesar de demostrar entera tranquilidad. Casi no dormía y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, soñaba con Tony. Aún sentía que le debía una disculpa. Tampoco comía, estaba muy ansioso, pues había ayudado a racionar la comida que quedaba en las despensas. De una semana, había logrado extenderla a dos, pero ya habían pasado varios días. Se agotaba el tiempo.

— ¡JAN! — Volvió a tocar a su puerta. Habían sido tantos días y ya no podía tolerarlo más. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Finalmente abrió. Usaba pijama y a penas si tenía los ojos abiertos. — ¿Qué? — Murmuró.

— ¡Necesito hablar contigo! — Casi gritó y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Janet se quejó por el ruido, arrojándose a su cama y cubriéndose con una almohada. — ¡Vete!

Steve se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sin importarle su petición de irse. — Evité que cerraran la escuela por unos días... les expliqué a los demás lo que sucedió, pero sin mencionar a Tony. Sólo saben que no contamos con los fondos necesarios. Todo está relativamente... bien. Pero no sé qué pasará. — Cerró los ojos, abrumado ante las posibilidades. — Entonces recordé... además de Tony, tú también tienes un imperio familiar, tal vez podrías...

— ¡NO! — Jan le lanzó su pantufla felpuda de conejo directamente a la cabeza. — ¡Tony dijo que me lo pedirías! ¡No te daré dinero!

Steve se cubrió y le miró con una ligera mueca de dolor, pero no era físico debido al ligero golpe, sino porque en verdad estaba desesperado. Se le veía exhausto, con ojeras y ojos rojizos. Jan no creía que pudiese verse así. Ella se sentó en la cama y Steve volvió a hablar. — No te pido eso... trabajaremos, todos...

Jan se sorprendió por la propuesta. — ¿Cómo?

— Muchos son héroes populares, pueden ser tus modelos. Los demás pueden ayudar con la confección. Todo bajo tu mando. ¿Qué dices? Quiero buscar otras empresas y los estudiantes pueden hacer algunos trabajos, ni siquiera les tomará tanto tiempo, pero de forma colectiva podríamos salir adelante. Sólo necesitamos algo pronto. Por favor...

Jan no tenía corazón para negarse. — ¿Trabajo pagado? — Steve asintió. — Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor.


	10. Confesiones

Si bien llevaba días sintiéndose mal tanto por no saber qué hacer de su vida sin la escuela y por haber sido tan injusto con Tony, no era nada comparado a ese momento.

Jan accedió a su petición, con la única condición de que fuese a disculparse con Tony.

Por supuesto había planeado hacerlo, pero sólo hasta que todo en la Academia marchara bien. Lo cual podría pasar en algunos meses.

Avispa había sido firme en darle una fecha límite, la cual era hasta que los recursos de la escuela se hubiesen terminado, pero considerando que debían comprar más comida antes de que llegara la escases, no perdió el tiempo en ir a la Torre Stark con el pase VIP de Jan.

No podía utilizar el Quinjet, el combustible debía administrarse mejor. En su lugar, arribó en motocicleta. Esta vez prestó más atención al grupo de fans en el estacionamiento. Le incomodaba cómo entre ellos se expresaban de Stark. Algunos debatían qué es lo que harían si Tony fuese su pareja. Otros intercambiaban fotografías de Tony con poca ropa. A travesó a la multitud y dejó su motocicleta en el lugar exclusivo de Jan.

Al llegar a recepción ya sabían lo tramado. Jan, que era amiga de la chica, le informó. Entró al mismo elevador que en su primera visita, el cual le llevó al último piso. Al abrirse ambas puertas, se sorprendió de encontrarse con una pequeña oficina improvisada que no estaba antes.

— Tony te verá en un momento, Jan. — Respondió Pepper Potts a la par que tecleaba en una computadora y respondía una llamada. No le había visto aún, pues se encontraba muy atenta a la pantalla. En cuanto terminó la llamada, se inclinó para intentar ver a Janet quien no le había respondido animádamente como siempre. Para su sorpresa, vislumbró a Steve y en seguida sus mejillas se encendieron. — ¡No, no, no! ¡Capitán!

Steve le sonrió un poco. El momento era demasiado incómodo. — Así que... este es tu nuevo empleo.

— Mejor paga y menos peligros. — Pepper se incorporó de su asiento. Llevó a Steve a una esquina del corredor para que Tony no le puediera ver a través del cristal. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Descendió el volumen de su voz.

— Necesito ver a Tony. — No mantenía la mirada en la pelirroja, sino que sus ojos buscaban a Stark, quien paseaba en su oficina, aparentemente también atendiendo una llamada.

— Él no quiere verte. — Le miró Potts preocupada. Aquello le dolió a Steve, pues sabía que era cierto. — ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ¿Le robaste su tarjeta a Jan?

Steve frunció levemente el ceño. — No. Esto también fue idea de ella. Sabía que no querría que viniera si se lo decía.

Pepper asintió y suspiró para calmarse a sí misma. — Deja que hable con él primero. Así tal vez no llame a seguridad. — Le dio una sonrisa cómplice, aunque aún se le veía preocupada. Se acercó a la puerta en cuanto Tony terminó con la llamada.

— ¿Ya es medio día? Tengo 15 minutos. Espero que Jan no se enfade. — Tony se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio. — A menos que muevas mi próxima cita y adelantes el almuerzo.

Pepper no pretendía entrar, sólo mantuvo la puerta semi abierta. — Respecto a Jan... ella... tenía otros planes.

— ¿Canceló? — El castaño arqueó una ceja, no era algo que ella hiciera. Le habría avisado con un mensaje o una llamada.

— No exactamente. — Pepper había evitado mirarle a los ojos hasta ahora. — Por favor, no lo eches. En verdad fue idea de Jan. No lo sabía hasta que llegó.

Tony aún no entendía, pero su confusión se transformó en enfado cuando vio al Capitán entrando por la puerta.

Steve no dijo nada. Pepper volvió a su escritorio, fingiendo continuar trabajando a pesar de no lograrse concentrar. El rubio cerró y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente respecto al castaño.

— ¿Y bien? — Tony cruzó ambos brazos. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Vine... a disculparme contigo. — Steve se escuchaba sincero, pero Stark no soportaba mirarlo.

— ¿Y no pudiste enviar un mensaje? ¿Una carta como hacían los viejos? — No podía evitar sonar tan furioso como se sentía.

Steve no respondió como siempre, sólo mantuvo una pausa, pensando sus próximas palabras. — Lamento haberme ido así el otro día. Tuve que analizarlo todo. Ya sé que SHIELD y la escuela dependía de ti. No era justo y no es tu culpa haberte hartado. Entiendo porqué te fuiste.

Tony también hizo una pausa. Se veía sumamente arrepentido, pero aún no entendía nada. — Pude continuar pagando. — Steve se estremeció. No esperaba aquella respuesta y por un momento no quiso escuchar que continuara. — Tal vez no lo notes, pero detesto trabajar aquí. Demasiadas juntas, responsabilidades. Mi lugar es estar en el taller, era muy feliz haciendo eso en la Academia. Pero no siempre podemos hacer lo que queremos.

El rubio no esperó una invitación, sólo se sentó en una de las sillas cerca al escritorio. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Tony rió y al mismo tiempo, Steve notó que los ojos del castaño se cristalizaban por unas lágrimas contenidas que nunca derramó. — Por ti. — Se levantó para darle la espalda. Caminó hacia el ventanal de la oficina. Desde ahí podía ver a lo lejos el grupo de admiradores que todos los días se reunía para estar cerca de él. — ¿Crees que no sé cuánto odian que esté yo ahí? Sino me detestan por mi inteligencia, es por mi dinero o peor... por ser quién soy. Aquí afuera tampoco soy feliz, Rogers. Sino me adulan en el trabajo, me acosan fuera. La escuela era mi escape. Creí que estaba con otros como yo. Pasé muy buenos momentos, pero los malos son más. Y yo... puedo soportar todo eso, pero no lo que tú haces y dices.

Steve no comprendía todo. No quería hablar mientras Tony se expresaba, pero en verdad no sabía lo que le había hecho. — Si necesitabas ayuda, pudiste decírmelo...

Stark golpeó el ventanal. Pepper se sobresaltó en su escritorio, esperaba que no estuviesen peleando.

— Nunca has entendido las indirectas, mucho menos las peticiones. — Tony giró, recargándose en el cristal y aún lejos del rubio. — Te lo explicaré lento. — Steve permanecía petrificado, pero se había prometido no hacer molestar más a Tony. — Es muy difícil haber crecido bajo la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera había conocido. Mi padre te adoraba, mucho más que a mí. Nunca desistió de hallarte. Entre el trabajo y su pequeño "hobbie" de buscarte, tanto mi madre como yo quedamos de lado. Peggy se encargó de que no te odiara. Me contaba de cómo habías sido antes del suero, de la gran persona que fuiste el poco tiempo que te conoció. Mientras crecía, quería ser como tú, te admiraba. Y después...

Steve notó que Tony se tomaba de las manos, acariciando con una su guante de la armadura.

— Íbamos al aeropuerto. Era la primera vez que tendríamos un viaje familiar para Navidad. Y hubo un accidente. Ellos murieron al instante. Yo... sólo perdí una mano en el choque. — Rió de repente. — Fue tan irónico. Justo la única vez en que estaríamos juntos. Además... ¿sabes lo que significa ser un mecánico que no puede utilizar sus manos? ¿De qué me servía sólo una? Pero lo hice... utilicé lo que sabía para crear una prótesis. Era muy bueno en la escuela. Entré muy joven a la universidad. Conocí a Rhodey, a Pepper. No quise limitarme a una mano, continué y creé una armadura. Incluso les hice una a ellos. Siempre han sido muy importantes en mi vida. Después pensé, ¿por qué no? Mi padre hablaba de crear una escuela para personas especiales. Ya me había convertido en el director general de Stark Industries mientras estudiaba. Todo marchaba muy bien. Después... te encontré. — Suspiró. — Estabas vivo. Siempre fuiste a quien yo admiraba y...

Se detuvo y peinó sus cabellos con los dedos. Steve creía que diría algo más, pero no insistió en que terminara.

— ¿Por eso me molestabas? — Preguntó el rubio, pero de inmediato notó que no debía haber hecho esa pregunta, pues Tony volvía a fruncir el ceño. — No... quise decir eso. Es sólo que... me contradecías siempre.

Tony volvió a acercarse con pasos lentos. — Yo intentaba llevarme bien contigo, pero siempre te molestaban mis bromas.

— No eran buenas bromas. — Susurró Steve.

El castaño sólo rodó los ojos.— En ese caso, coincidimos en que es mejor que yo no vuelva. Entiendo que no me soportas.

Steve era quien ahora no quería mirarle. — Jamás dije eso. Únicamente no concordamos en algunas cosas.

— Muchas cosas. — Le corrigió Stark.

— Eso no significa que te odie o algo parecido. Sí, me desesperas, pero... ¿cómo explicarlo? — El rubio cerró los ojos, era más fácil pensar así. Tony no comprendía, pero el Capitán continuó. — Desde que te marchaste... he notado que muchos concuerdan conmigo, aún cuando estoy mal. Eres el único que se atreve a contradecirme. — Volvió a mirarle.

— Estoy seguro de que Jan y Pepper se encargaron de no estar de acuerdo contigo. — Refutó Tony.

— Tampoco Rhodey. — Añadió Steve, pero se apresuró en continuar. — Me refiero a lo importante. Recordé nuestras discusiones. En todas, eras tú el interesado en remediarlo. Pensé demasiado en lo que pude haber dicho o hecho para no llegar a esto. Tony... me importas. Y no se trata de tu dinero o de los robots. Quien más me apoyó, para ser el presidente estudiantil o para intentar algo nuevo, fuiste tú. No me adulas como los otros y no me temes como otros. A veces necesito escuchar que estoy mal. Tú eres quien se da cuenta de ello, me lo hace saber.

Tony volvió a recargarse en su escritorio. — ¿Y ahora? — Cuestionó.

Rogers no comprendía. — ¿De qué hablas?

— Bueno... ya mencionaste que te disculpas y que te has dado cuenta que no soy tan malo como creías. ¿Qué sigue? — Volvió a cuestionar.

— No sé de qué... — Balbuceaba Steve.

— ¿Quieres que te perdone? ¿Que vuelva a la escuela y regrese mis contribuciones? ¿Que vuelva a ser tu alfombra? — Stark volvía a molestarse. Steve sólo negaba con la cabeza. — Porque no será así. — Bufó e hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. — Mira... Yo me había retirado de la compañía para continuar mis estudios con SHIELD. Lo único que aprendí fue de espionaje, ya qu básicamente, yo terminé enseñando de mecánica ahí. No tenía sentido que me quedara. Por otro lado, los fondos de la Academia eran parte de una inversión a largo plazo para el bien civil, pero también los recursos estaban catalogados como caridad. Ahora, el dinero que yo le daba a la escuela pertenece a la reconstrucción de la ciudad y a varias organizaciones, como hospitales. Esos fondos ya fueron repartidos. Yo seguiré siendo Ironman, trabajando por mi cuenta. Y para poder seguir haciendo lo que hago, necesito apoyo de las ganancias de mi compañía. Como ves, muchos dependen de mí ahora. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Pepper, para manejar toda esta nueva carga de trabajo que tengo. No puedo sólo volver y no puedo fingir que no sucedió nada. Porque sí sucedió, Capitán. No voy a disculparte por esto. Esa escuela era mi hogar y tú me sacaste de ella. — Llamó a Potts por un intercomunicador. — Dile a mi cita de las 12:15 que nos vemos en 5.

Steve se sentía como un fantasma. Tony tenía razón en no perdonarle. Se incorporó de la silla y habló con firmeza. — No te pediré de nuevo que vuelvas. Estás en lo correcto... yo te eché de la Academia con mi actitud, no utilizaré la carta de chantaje al decirte que te desquites conmigo y no con los demás en la escuela. Te fuiste por mí y por ellos. Incluso creo que podremos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, aunque nunca volverá a ser igual. Pero... no dejaré esto así. Quisiera ganarme la confianza que ya me habías dado gratis. Espero de verdad que seas feliz, Tony.

Giró para marcharse. Stark no volvió a hablar. El Capitán se fue de la torre, aún más derrotado que la última vez que había estado ahí. Pepper no se molestó en preguntar cómo le había ido, su rostro lo decía todo.


	11. Reflexión

A pesar del abrupto cambio que llegó a la Academia de los Vengadores, los alumnos comenzaban a adaptarse al tener que realizar de vez en cuando trabajos remunerados que se convertían en recursos para el colegio y a la vez notas aprobatorias para diferentes materias.

La compañía Van Dyne de moda no fue la única en unirse, a ella derivaban otras especializadas en el ámbito de la comida, la construcción y la ciencia. Había un empleo temporal ideal para cada alumno.

El cambio había sido de cierta manera favorable, pues muchos alumnos cuidaban mejor de las instalaciones y otros se llevaban mucho mejor con sus compañeros.

— Sabía que estarías aquí. — Falcon se sentó junto a una silla en la cafetería en la mesa en la que se encontraba Steve. Él no apartó la vista de su cuaderno, realizando un boceto que sería vendido para una pequeña tienda que vendía Hot Dogs.

— Hola. — Murmuró Rogers. Había estado varios días decaído, escondiéndose de todos.

— Supuse que estarías de buen humor por la nueva noticia. — Le miró Sam con ánimo.

— ¿Cuál? — Steve continuaba iluminando el zapato de una salchicha bailarina.

— El nuevo grupo de estudiantes. Kamala los está instalando y acomodando su horario. Dice que entre ellos hay unos hermanos. Una se hace invisible y el otro se enciende en llamas. — Movía las manos, como si simulará una explosión.

— Qué bien. — Steve cambió de hoja en su cuaderno de dibujo, comenzando a garabatear.

— Y... hay rumores de que Jan planea una fiesta de reapertura para la escuela. Es una mezcla de aniversario y nuevo inicio. Como se acerca el verano, tal vez será una fiesta en la piscina que se está construyendo. Hulk obtuvo una generosa donación de una empresa que hace demoliciones. Al parecer les ahorró mucho en explosivos y maquinaria. Aún no es seguro, pero... ¿te lo imaginas? Además no sé si aún estamos en condiciones de hacer un gasto de esa magnitud, pero cualquier pequeña reunión también sería buena para la escuela. Como eres el presidente estudiantil, seguro pedirán tu opinión. — Continuó, cada vez más animado. Pero Rogers no reaccionaba. — Vamos. Algo así tiene que alegrarte. Si ocurre, muchos querrán ir en pareja. Hay muchas chicas que esperan a que el Capitán América las invite.

Steve suspiró y cerró su cuaderno. — No estoy de humor para fiestas, Sam.

Falcon no desistió. — Nunca lo estás, pero te servirá para despejar tu mente. Has trabajado demasiado. Luego del gran susto porque casi cierran la escuela. Tú fuiste el único que pensó en nosotros, en todos. Sin ti, seguiríamos trabajando, pero tal vez en restaurantes de comida rápida. Nos diste una segunda oportunidad. — Sam le veía sumamente agradecido, pero Steve se sentía peor con sus palabras.

— No hice nada útil, ¿entiendes? A alguien más se le hubiese ocurrido.

Sam negó y continuaba con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué? Claro que no. Fue brillante.

Steve gruñía, exasperado. — Yo... ya no puedo. Necesito contárselo a alguien. — Finalmente estalló. Creía que a quien le contaría todo sería a Bucky, pero él estaba siempre rodeando a Nat y no lo había visto desde que irrumpieron la bodega de SHIELD. Steve le contó todo a Sam. Incluso sobre las peleas con Tony antes de que Wilson llegara a la Academia. Lo único que omitió fueron los detalles del accidente en que murieron los padres de Tony y que ahora poseía una prótesis por mano.

— Aún con todo eso, no veo porqué debes culparte o desacreditarte por tu idea. — Concluyó Sam.

— Pero en verdad fue mi culpa que Tony se fuera. Le hice daño desde el comienzo y el ver a todos felices es como sentir una daga cada minuto. — Se apoyó Steve sobre la mesa.

— Ahora eres más poeta que Barnes. — Rió Sam.

— No estoy para bromas. — Se quejó el Capitán.

— Bien, bien. Ya te disculpaste. Sólo dale tiempo. No ganas nada martirizándote noche y día. Preocúpate si se tratara de tu novia. — Se burló de nuevo y otra voz le respondió.

— Oh, pero te lastima como si fuera una. — Loki apareció frente a ambos, asustando a Steve y haciendo enojar a Sam.

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! — Falcon le observó con furia. Estaba acostumbrado a que Nat apareciera también de la nada, generalmente de entre los arbustos, pero no era así si se hablaba de Loki. El Dios del engaño usaría cualquier cosa que les hubiera escuchado hablar en su contra mientras se había vuelto invisible.

— Oí todo, si es su duda. — Se jactó mientras observaba sus uñas con esmalte de color negro.

Steve golpeó su propia frente contra la mesa.

Sam se preocupó por el sonido, pero de inmediato recordó que debido al suero, aquello no le causaría gran daño. — ¿Qué quieres, Loki?

— Si escuché bien, ustedes no quieren que la escuela sepa la verdad tras todo el caos de las semanas anteriores. Aunque es gracioso que una noticia de esa gravedad no sea nada comparado al saber que al Capitán le gusta Ironman. — Loki apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sam rió en una carcajada. — ¿Steve enamorado de Stark?

El rubio no dijo nada. De hecho, pensaba en las palabras de Loki, tomándoselas en serio.

— Tiene todos los síntomas: Piensa en todo momento él, se pregunta qué estará haciendo, lo acosa en internet y tiene esa estúpida mirada perdida cada que mencionan su nombre. — Enlistó. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en su hermano Thor respecto a su actitud con Jan.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? — Cuestionó Sam.

— Lo sigo cual sombra desde hace unos días. No era natural ver al altanero del Capitán deprimido como su amigo el guitarrista. — Loki continuaba de pie. Le gustaba verles a ambos desde lo alto.

— Uno: No tienes derecho a invadir mi espacio privado. Aún cuando seas invisible con tu magia. Dos: Evitaré hacer que te echen de aquí, mientras no cuentes el secreto de SHIELD. Y tres: ¿Por qué crees que me gusta Tony? — Steve se veía ahora calmado.

Loki ignoró los puntos uno y dos, pasando directamente al último. — Para comenzar, ya no lo llamas Stark o Ironman. Ahora sólo lo llamas "Tony". — Sonrió aún más.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Falcon.

— Ya no estás molesto con él, Capitán. De repente ese odio se convirtió en afecto. Quieres cuidar de él. Por eso lo has defendido cada que alguien en la escuela menciona que no hace falta. Escuché a Romanov y a su novio que parece un perro sin asearse por ese grasiento cabello largo, que casi peleas con ella por haber pensado mal de Stark. — Canturreó Loki.

— No es verdad. — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Steve.

— Acabo de decirle al Soldado de Invierno que es un perro y no escucho que lo defiendas. — Se burló Laufeyson. — Además sólo es una fórmula. Las personas similares se atraen. Por ejemplo, tus dos amigos rusos parecen aves enamoradas.

Steve finalmente rió. — Bucky no es ruso.

— Le lavaron el cerebro, ¿no es así? Todo lo que recuerda es ruso. Ya está incrustado en su personalidad. Al igual que a Natasha. Ambos sufrieron un trauma similar. A ambos les enviaron a asesinar a personas importantes en sus vidas. Ellos, mejor que nadie, entienden su dolor. La tortura y la desesperación. — Desvió la mirada. — Y también hablan ruso. No hay que ser un genio para ver lo similares que son.

— No nos convences. — Se burló esta vez Sam.

— Y hablando de enamorados. Tú y Kamala. Wilson, no negarás que son idénticos. — Se inclinó Loki hacia Sam.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque fuimos subestimados? ¿Porque crecimos en ciudades parecidas con alto índice criminal? ¿Porque logramos entrenamiento profesional a una edad muy corta? — Añadió Sam.

— No. Porque ambos son neg...

— ¡No termines esa frase, Loki! — Le amenazó Steve.

— ...gros. — Se rió el Dios.

Steve arrojó la mesa a un lado. Sin importarle que con las nuevas normas estudiantiles tendría que trabajar para pagarla. Tomó a Loki del cuello de su camisa, pero él aún tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sam se acercó, pero también para golpearlo.

En ese momento, debido al ruido, llegó Thor para auxiliar a su hermano. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — Arrancó a Loki de las manos del Capitán y Falcon.

— Querido hermano, qué oportuno. Estábamos a punto de almorzar. ¿Nos acompañas? Toma asiento. — Le invitó Loki, señalando la mesa metálica abollada en el suelo.

— No quiero saber lo que hiciste para causar la ira de mis amigos, pero lo mejor será que te vayas. — Le miró Thor con furia. Loki se acomodó su ropa y se marchó con el chasquido de sus dedos. — Lo siento, se comporta así cada vez que Jan me pide ayuda para uno de sus proyectos. Se pone celoso al no tener mi atención. Hermanos, ¿no?

Preguntó Thor, pero ninguno quiso responder a eso.


	12. Entre manos

Las palabras de Loki aún rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué creía que le gustaba Tony? Era cierto que aún se sentía culpable, pero... ¿gustarle?

Su cabeza le dolía, se mareaba. No podía negar que nunca antes había pensado tanto en él, además... La Academia estaría bien, Tony hacía algo en lo que era bueno y sería feliz... Sólo debería dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Pero volvía a pensar en él.

Tony se había sincerado mucho la última vez que hablaron. Le admiraba y aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa. De haberlo sabido antes, ¿le hubiera tratado diferente? Discutían demasiado, nunca pasó por su mente que Tony sólo quería agradarle. También... aunque odiaba admitirlo, él era realmente un genio y era muy generoso con los demás.

Sin darse cuenta, se había creado un perfil en línea para seguir a Tony. Muchas veces revisaba sus fotografías, sus comentarios, averiguaba sus gustos. No era tan malo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Loki alzó el móvil de Steve, arrebatándolo de sus manos mientras el Capitán descansaba en una banca junto al gimnasio. — ¿Stark? ¿Aún lo espías? — El Dios analizaba lo que se hallaba en pantalla. Al parecer Anthony había ido a una fiesta el fin de semana.

— ¡Suelta! — Steve le gruñó y se incorporó para quitarle su teléfono, pero al intentarlo, Loki se había transportado unos pasos a un lado con su magia, haciendo que Steve tropezara y casi cayera.

— Midgardianos. — Murmuró Loki y continuó mirando la pantalla. — Stark, Stark, Stark. ¿Es el único al que sigues? — Se dirigió al perfil de Steve. — Ninguna fotografía o tu nombre real. — Rió. — Qué acosador y patético. — Cambió rápidamente los datos de Steve y le tomó una fotografía en ese momento para subirla. Rogers continuaba con sus intentos de atraparlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Loki aparecía en otro lugar. El Dios del engaño repartió Likes en las fotografías de Tony mientras reía. Cuando se cansó del juego, le arrojó el móvil al Capitán.

Steve sentía pánico. Esperaba que Tony no viera nada. Borró de nuevo sus datos e intentó cancelar la cuenta, aunque no era muy bueno con la aplicación. — Me encargaré de que pagues por esto. — Volvió a gruñir.

— Deberías agradecerme. Fui el primero en notar tu amor por el hombre de hierro. — Loki mantenía aún su sonrisa.

Steve fue quien ahora rió. — Sí, claro. — Aún le miraba con el ceño fruncido. — Lo único que siento es culpa por cómo lo tratamos todos. — Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. — Y rabia, porque al parecer soy al único que le importa.

Loki arqueó una ceja. — No actúes como el único que quiere algo de redención. Eso no te hace mejor que los demás. Stark no estaba solo, tenía un séquito como el tuyo. Jamás dudaron de él y no los ves lloriqueando. ¿Sabes por qué? Ellos aún tienen contacto. Ellos están felices de que Stark se fuera de este basurero. Tan sólo mira a mi hermano con su tonta noviecilla, ya sabrás que salieron a celebrar. Tú eres al único que le preocupa ahora. Patético. — Repitió Loki con una sonrisa.

— Me disculparé y eso es todo. Seguiré mi vida. — Guardó Steve su teléfono.

Loki soltó una gran carcajada. — ¿Cuál vida? La escuela no es una vida. No tienes ningún plan. Eres tan ridículo. — Le sonrió y aunque Steve quería golpearlo, en el fondo sabía que había algo de cierto. — Pero estás de suerte. Si lo único que deseas es disculparte, Stark vendrá a la fiesta secreta de Jan para celebrar que la escuela se salvó. — Rodó los ojos, no le entusiasmaba dicha fiesta, pero le encantaba el drama que causaba en el Capitán.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó Steve con desconfianza.

— Espío a todo el mundo. — Obvió Loki, como si se tratara de decir que el cielo de Midgard generalmente es azul. — Será una fiesta también para inaugurar la nueva piscina. Consigue un traje de baño para este fin de semana. — Loki se marchó, no sin antes hacer tropezar a América Chávez que pasaba por ahí.


	13. Soledad

Conforme avanzaban los días, Steve parecía desconectado de todo. Le era extraño que le molestara ver al resto de los estudiantes felices. ¿Por qué lo estaban? Tras la partida de Tony, no muchos lo habían notado y los que sí, no les preocupaba en lo absoluto.

¿Debía hacer el tema de lado?

Después de todo, Tony le dejó muy en claro que estaría bien. Ya no debería sentirse culpable... pero así era.

Los días transcurrieron y él actuaba como si se tratara de un robot. No ayudaba que sus amigos estuvieran ocupados con sus nuevas labores. Consiguió el traje de baño como Loki había sugerido y justo a tiempo, pues Jan reveló la sorpresa el día viernes.

En la Academia todos hablaban de la fiesta, preguntándose lo que usarían o harían para divertirse. Era un descanso bien merecido por los días que habían trabajado y estudiado.

Finalmente el día llegó. Jan se había esmerado en decoraciones hawaianas, realmente todo parecía un Luau.

Mientras los estudiantes iban incorporándose a la celebración atraídos por la música y el aroma de varias parrillas, el Capitán se encontraba buscando a su grupo de amigos.

Las últimas semanas se había sentido solo. Sentimiento que no había experimentado desde antes que poseyera el suero de Súper Soldado. Era sumamente incómodo.

Halló a Bucky observando a Nat, quien se había recostado sobre una silla bajo una gran sombrilla, cubriéndose del sol. Estaba a punto de acercarse, pero Romanov le pidió a su amigo que le colocara algo de protector solar, a lo cual él no demoró en tomar la botella para comenzar a esparcir su contenido sobre los hombros y espalda de la rusa. Steve optó por no interrumpir, sabía que Bucky no le perdonaría aquello.

Continuó caminando. Muchos se hallaban en la nueva piscina. Vio a Encantadora luciendo un traje de sirena e intentando hechizar a nuevas víctimas. Se alegraba de que algunos de los nuevos alumnos no cayeran ante su magia.

Mientras avanzaba notaba algunos grupos que se habían vuelto unidos, haciendo bromas, simplemente disfrutando.

Se apresuró en encontrarse con Sam, pero al llegar frente a él, estaba ocupado con Kamala. Hasta entonces nunca les había visto besarse y obviamente tampoco deseó interrumpir. Se retiró sin hacer demasiado ruido, aunque de hacerlo, sabía que ellos no lo notarían.

— ¡Ahí estás! — Unas manos le llevaron a rastras, cerca de donde habían varias chicas preparándose para intentar bailar como hawaianas.

— ¿Sharon? — Le sorprendió verla. La rubia se encontraba con sus amigas, vistiendo un traje de baño completamente blanco.

— Queríamos saber si nos acompañarías. Estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿no? — Mientras hablaba; Capitán Marvel, She-Hulk, América Chávez y Spider-Woman hablaban entre sí, riendo mientras observaban a ambos.

Steve frunció un poco el ceño. No por el grupo de chicas, sino por la referencia de Sharon, ella sabía que era algo muy personal y que no le enorgullecía. Odió cada show que había actuado con las USO, "animando" a los civiles y a las tropas. — Ya no hago eso.

— Oh, vamos. Al menos algo de Charleston. No puedes negarte a eso. — Le sonrió con dulzura, pero el Capitán se negó mientras se soltaba de su agarre e intentaba disimular lo incómodo que estaba.

— Hablando de la pista de baile... iré hacia allá. Quedé de encontrarme con Nat y Bucky, Agente. — Hizo hincapié en cómo le llamaba para que supiera que era en serio. Se alejó, mientras escuchaba cómo Spider-Woman se reía y Sharon la reprendía.

Esperaba que en efecto, ambos de sus amigos estuviesen libres ahora, pero lo que ocurrió le estremeció de inmediato.

Observó una nave parecida al Quinjet de la Academia, pero mucho más actual. Sabía que aquello significaba que Tony había llegado.

Sus piernas temblaron un poco y su corazón latía tan aprisa que podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos. Estaba... ¿sudando? Sus manos se sentían húmedas y no podía justificarse, pues no había entrado a la nueva piscina.

Se acercó a la zona del "bar", la cual era simplemente la cafeteria, pero era un lugar idóneo al estar tan cerca a la zona de aterrizaje y estacionamiento para los vehículos. Pidió a uno de los robots de prueba una soda. No era la que había ordenado, pero Peter se había esforzado mucho en construirlos, no se quejó y aguardó al sentarse frente a una mesa algo apartada.

Jan y Thor se acercaron a la nueva nave. Por la expresión de la chica, notó que nunca la había visto. De ella, descendieron varias personas, estudiantes que iban y venían, que no residían directamente en la Academia, pero que acudían cuando necesitaban algo de ayuda extra en la escuela. Vio descender a Capitán Britania, el cual le coqueteó descaradamente a Jan frente a Thor, pero el asgardiano no reaccionó ante eso. Después estaban T'Challa y Pepper, conversando animados. Al rey de Wakanda no se le veía mucho por los terrenos de la Academia, ya que debía cumplir sus deberes de soberano. Así mismo, tras de ellos, su hermana menor Shuri iba acompañada de Peter y una chica pelirroja, quien reconoció como Mary Jane.

Finalmente apareció Tony. Le vio con un traje de baño que ya conocía, puesto que él y Jan eran los que usualmente utilizaban la antigua y pequeña piscina. Junto a él se encontraba la mano derecha de Capitán Britania: Union Jack.

Frunció un poco el ceño y bebió de su soda. De repente sentía algo de calor. Ambos reían estrepitosos y notó que Union Jack no dejaba de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Stark.

— ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo empleo? — Preguntó Jan a Pepper en cuanto dejó la nave.

— Mucho menos estrés. — Respondió ella, mientras Jan le daba medio coco con piña colada dentro.

— ¿Menos estrés cuando trabajas para Ironman? — Rió T'Challa.

En vez de molestarse, Pepper sonrió. — Aquí ya era su niñera, pero también la de decenas de alumnos. Reducir la cantidad a uno, es liberador.

Black Panther volvió a reír.

— Creo que poder trabajar para el Sr. Stark es una gran oportunidad. — Se incorporó Peter Parker a la conversación.

Mary Jane asintió. — Nos ofreció a ambos una beca. Si no funciona mi carrera en el Daily Planet, me alivia que una corporación más grande me haya reclutado. Podré difundir lo que hace Stark Industries mejor de lo que ya hacen los periódicos actuales.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar? Espero que no hablen de trabajo. — Tony rodeó a Pepper y a Peter, los cuales aún sonreían, pero luchaban por liberarse discretamente. Todos estaban en traje de baño y no estaban tan acostumbrados como él, Jan o Thor, en mostrar tanto ni tener el mismo contacto que de haber llevado más ropa encima.

Union Jack lo notó y se llevó consigo a Tony. Hablaban de algo que Steve, ni con su desarrollado sentido del oído, pudo escuchar.

La fiesta continuaba. Rogers seguía con la mirada a Tony. Estaba esperando que en algún momento preguntara por su paradero, lo mencionara en alguna conversación, pero nada.

El Plan B consistía en acercarse él hacia Tony. Tal vez disfrutar en verdad de la fiesta, relajarse un poco con él y volverse a disculpar en un ambiente más amigable. Si lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Tony, su martirio terminaría y podría continuar con su vida sin mayor culpa.

Pero ningún plan es infalible.


	14. Inesperado

Las conversaciones continuaban entre risas. Tony permitía cada vez más el contacto con Union Jack. Rodearle por los hombros fue descendiendo. Primero a sus brazos, luego una mano sobre media espalda, hasta pasar a tomarle por la cintura. A nadie parecía importarle, sólo a Steve, quien ya tenía en su sistema seis sodas.

Ocasionalmente se reprendía. ¿Por qué le importaba? Podría seguir el consejo de Sam. Dar el tema por muerto. Tony estaba bien, se notaba. Nunca habían sido tan unidos y de serlo, terminarían discutiendo de nuevo por cualquier otra cosa. A su vez, no estaba solo, aunque eso sintiera. Tenía a sus amigos y Wilson tenía razón en que tenía muchas pretendientes. Es más, podría elegir.

Encantadora no era opción, aunque estuviese en la lista. A ella sólo le gustaba él por parecerse a Thor. Pero igual estaba interesada. Ella no dudaría en aceptarle salir alguna vez. Incluso lo presumiría con todas las chicas del campus.

La chica ardilla era otra en la lista. Algo arrogante. Cuando ella le confesó que le gustaba, no lo hizo de forma convencional. De hecho, recuerda sus palabras exactas: "Me gustas, Capitán. Si yo quisiera, serías mi novio. Pero me distraerías de mi racha como la mejor heroína." Aquello no lo esperaba y ni siquiera le respondió, sólo rió muy ansioso, con deseos de alejarse. A decir verdad... después de eso nunca hablaron más.

También estaba Sharon. Sabía que uno de los sueños de Sam era que estuvieran juntos. Tal vez hasta fantaseó en ser uno de los padrinos en su boda. No había nada más alejado de la realidad. Sharon es una buena espía, incluso a la par que Nat, con mejor humor. Todos pensaron por mucho tiempo que eran pareja, desde que llegó a la Academia. Admitía que eran muy parecidos, pero analizándolo, él mismo llegó a la conclusión de que era ella parecida a su papel como Capitán América, no como Steve. Y en muchas ocasiones... él odiaba ser el Capitán América. Sí, era lo único que conocía, lo que siempre deseó ser. Pero descubrió que lo que más amaba era ayudar, no ser una figura pública ni mucho menos fingir ser alguien que no era. Sharon lo adoraba por ser el Capitán. Estaba 100% seguro de que, de no tener el suero, ella jamás se habría fijado en él.

Y de repente la voz de Sam se escuchó en su cabeza diciendo: "Pero las cosas no sucedieron así. Tienes el suero ahora. Puedes tener una vida con ella." A lo que la voz de Bucky replicaría: "Sino sientes una conexión, no lo forces."

Ambos tenían razón.

Podría hacer una vida con cualquier chica. Incluso sino funcionara, habría otra y otra. Pero se sentiría sucio. No sólo las estaría utilizando sabiendo que no las ama, ellas estarían utilizándolo a él sólo por imagen.

Tal vez su destino era estar solo.

Pensaba en aquello mientras las sodas se terminaban. Pronto, lo último que quedarían serían cervezas y bebidas tropicales con algo de alcohol. Él no bebía. Aún cuando a su metabolismo el alcohol no le surtiera efecto por su rapidez, haciendo imposible que se emborrachara. Lo había intentado algunas veces y ahora prefería no hacerlo. De repente tenía el temor de que algún día el suero dejara de funcionar y terminara cometiendo una locura. No era alta la probabilidad, pero aún así.

Observó de nuevo a su alrededor, regresando a la realidad luego de salir de sus pensamientos. Porque últimamente se había vuelto consciente de que nada permanece igual, él mismo era prueba de ello.

Un día odiaba a Anthony Stark. Otro día le era indiferente. Pero ahora le importaba y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

Sobre la barra estaba Jan, sentada mientras preparaba algunas bebidas. No había notado que el grupo de Tony se encontraba tan cerca. Volvió a sentirse ansioso.

— Deberíamos jugar a algo. — Sugirió Thor con una sonrisa pícara. Pepper ya había bebido un poco, por lo que asintió a la propuesta y aquello les sorprendió a los demás, pero aceptaron.

— En Wakanda, nuestro licor más fuerte está hecho de una fruta que sólo se da allá. No creo que la soportarían. — Se jactó T'Challa.

Shuri rió. — Sólo tú no la soportas, hermano.

T'Challa le miró con severidad. Ella siguió bebiendo de otra piña colada, evitando reír más.

— Yo podría con ella. — Aseguró Potts, aunque ya comenzaba a verse algo mareada. No había parado de beber desde que llegaron.

— No vuelvo a tomar con ustedes dos. — Señaló Jan, tanto a su novio como a Tony. — La última vez, tuve una resaca de varios días.

Thor le sonrió. — Te advertí que sólo una.

— Confundió el vaso con una botella. — Rió Tony, quien, para la paz mental de Steve, ya no estaba junto a Union Jack. Sino, sentado junto a Peter y Mary Jane.

— ¡Bebí sólo dos! ¡Dos vasos! — Replicó Jan en un tono alto. El resto rió.

— Es hidromiel de Asgard, querida. Tan sólo una derriba a un mortal. Eres tan fuerte que pudiste con dos. — Thor tomó la mano izquierda de Jan y le besó el dorso, mientras ella aún hacía un mohín con sus mejillas.

— Te lo advirtió. — Repitió Tony. — Me bastó con una para no querer saber del alcohol en una semana. — Mencionó mientras le cambiaba a Peter un cóctel por una fresca limonada. Parker le observó con un puchero, pero tratándose de Tony, ya le había permitido aquella sobreprotección.

— Vamos, Tony. Deja que el niño beba un poco. Lo estamos vigilando. Además lo avergüenzas frente a su novia. — Union Jack se acercó a la silla de Tony, rodeándole el cuello por detrás con ambos brazos. La mejilla del inglés rozaba con el cabello de Tony. Él no le apartó. Mientras tanto, Mary Jane se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista, pero no se comparaba al rubor de Peter en todo su rostro.

— Bien, bien. Sólo una. — Cedió Tony.

— Lo tratas como a un hijo. — Rió Jan antes de sorber de su nuevo trago.

— Es mi bebé. — Sentenció Tony. Peter se cubría el rostro de vergüenza. A MJ y Union Jack les parecía adorable.

— El apellido de Peter es Starkson, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Thor. El resto estalló en risas, pero el rubio asgardiano no tenía idea de qué era lo gracioso.

— Dejemos de hablar sobre eso y vamos a jugar. — Protestó Shuri. No podía ver a su amigo tan sumido en la desesperación porque cambiaran el tema. Tony le había apadrinado desde que lo conoció, a pesar de que sólo le llevara tres años de edad, Peter le consideraba como una figura paterna. Él y su tía May eran ahora su familia. Aún así, explicar toda la historia continuaba siendo bochornoso.

— ¿Ping pong con cerveza? — Sugirió T'Challa.

— Algo más fuerte y atrevido. — Sonrió de nuevo Thor y del bolso de Jan, extrajo una botella de hidromiel asgardiano.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo escondiste eso? — Preguntó Jan, entre sorprendida y alarmada.

Thor abrió la botella, la cual hizo un gran sonido. — Loki no es el único con trucos.

— Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, hermana. — Reprendió de nuevo T'Challa a Shuri, quien ya había extendido un pequeño vaso a Thor.

— ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que nuestra bebida es la más fuerte. Esto será como la limonada de Peter. — Se burló la chica. Peter iba a protestar, pero se abstuvo cuando Mary Jane le tomó de la mano para calmarle. Su rostro cambió de incomodidad a una gran mueca de enamorado.

Steve continuaba mirando. Deseaba algo así en su vida. Pero su momento de ensoñación continuaba apañado gracias a que Union Jack seguía abrazando a Tony. Conversaban entre ellos, tan juntos. Le revolvía el estómago.

— Y qué tal... ¿belly shots? — Alzó la voz Avispa. Pepper se sonrojó esta vez.

— ¿Qué es un belly shot? — Cuestionó Peter.

Shuri se acercó para susurrarle al oído explicándole y en seguida sugirió al grupo que comenzaría Parker con Mary Jane.

— ¡Perfecto! — Se emocionó Jan e indicó a Thor que les acercara una mesa más amplia para todos.

— Pero nada de hidromiel para él. — Amenazó Tony.

— ¿Cerveza? — Le miró Pepper casi rogándole con los ojos.

Tony frunció el ceño. — Bien.

Jan gritó de emoción y aplaudió. No demoró en descender de la barra para tomar por los hombros a Mary Jane y recostarla en la mesa. Ella sabía de lo que se trataba y se mantuvo quieta boca arriba. Pepper le acercó una botella de cerveza a Jan y ella vertió un poco en el ombligo de la reportera pelirroja. MJ se quejó un poco, riendo por lo frío de la bebida.

Shuri obligó a Peter a levantarse y con pequeños empujones a acercarse a la mesa.

— ¿Qué hago? — Parker miró angustiado a Shuri.

Todos comenzaron a animarle al unísono. — ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

Peter cerró los ojos. Se armó de valor e inclinó el rostro al vientre de Mary Jane para sorber la pequeña cantidad de líquido. Todos gritaron de emoción, pues no le creían capaz.

Tony se liberó de los brazos de Union Jack para rodear a Peter y consolarlo cuando se incorporó, parecía que iba a desmayarse. — Lo hiciste. — Intentó animarle.

Mary Jane descendió de la mesa mientras sonreía. — No fue tan malo, Peter. — Reía. — Pero de saber que tenías tanto miedo, pude beber yo de ti. — Sugirió y Peter estaba aún más ruborizado, imaginando la escena.

Shuri fue en su auxilio a su lado. — ¿Y si vamos a la piscina? Muero de calor. — Impactó en Peter su bolso para que se cubriera la entrepierna. — Traje todo lo necesario. Protector solar para los tres, incluso un inflable.

Mary Jane aceptó, sin notar lo que Peter quería esconder. Caminaron los tres hacia la enorme piscina. T'Challa le recordó desde lejos que se irían al anochecer y que debía encontrarse con él poco antes de que ocurriera.

— Los niños se fueron. — Reía Pepper. Era mucho más desinhibida con unos tragos.

— ¿Quién sigue? — Agitó Jan la botella de hidromiel.

— Creo que debemos poner el ejemplo. — Thor comenzaba a subir a la mesa, pero Jan sonrojada le haló de vuelta al césped. — No vuelvo a beber de eso. Tendrás que sacrificarte tú.

Thor se carcajeó, pero asintió. Jan se recostó sobre la mesa, vertió un poco de hidromiel en su ombligo y sorbió, pero demoró un rato, pues comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Jan. — ¡NOOOO! ¡BASTA! — En seguida Thor la cargó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de dejarla de pie en el suelo. — ¡Eres un tonto! — Seguía riendo, pero le besó la mejilla.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Stark? ¿Potts? — Preguntaba Thor muy alegre.

Pepper negó varias veces con la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de T'Challa. — Yo voy a beber del vaso de importación. — Rió más, seguía algo mareada. — Además ya hemos jugado esto, ¿verdad Tony?

T'Challa sólo sonrió. — Lo que la dama desee.

Thor miró ahora a Tony. Él estaba sorprendido de ver así a Pepper, pero no negó lo que decía. — Si insisten, pero... ¿Jan? — Tony miró a Jan, pero ella con la mirada le señaló a Union Jack.

— Podría pedirle a Jeremy que vuelva... — Habló Union Jack, refiriéndose a Capitán Britania. — ... pero se marchó en cuanto vio a la chica vestida de sirena en la piscina. — Sonrió un poco.

— O puedes jugar conmigo. — Respondió Tony, ahora más tranquilo.

Union Jack no lo pensó dos veces. También le sonrió y rápidamente le empujó un poco para que se recostara en la mesa.

Tony se estremeció. — Me refería a yo beber... — Se negaba en acomodarse, pero los demás gritaban de nuevo.

— ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

Union Jack le recostó. Thor vertió hidromiel en su ombligo.

— Lo siento, Tony. Pero tú ya lo probaste y no voy a perder esta oportunidad. — Mencionó con su atractivo acento inglés mientras acercaba los labios al vientre de Tony. Ironman cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el cosquilleo y tal vez una incómoda sensación de su lengua. Pero al abrir los ojos, no vio a Union Jack y los ánimos del grupo cesaron. Escuchó a Jan gritar horrorizada. Se sentó sobre la mesa, derramando el hidromiel sobre su propio traje de baño.

En el césped, Steve estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo.


	15. Advertencia

Union Jack colocó ambas manos a los costados de su rostro, dándole a entender que no planeaba golpearlo. Aún estaba con la espalda contra el césped y Steve mantenía el puño muy cerca.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de Jan, amenazas por parte de Thor y T'Challa. Pepper estaba sorprendida y giró un poco al ver que Tony se incorporaba de la mesa, al menos el inglés no le había puesto su sucia boca encima, pero ese alivio se esfumó en cuanto notó que Stark en vez de estar enfadado, sólo se levantó para dar unos pasos e intentar marcharse. Aquello hizo que sintiera que algo dentro se había roto.

¿Qué había hecho?

— Eh... Capitán... ¿Puede soltarme? — Susurró Union Jack. Con la mano izquierda le había tomado con fuerza del hombro. Probablemente le dejaría moretones por cada dedo.

Steve le soltó, no sin antes azotarle contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? — Preguntó Thor, mientras acomodaba a Janet detrás para protegerla.

— Pensé que era más racional, Capitán. — T'Challa se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Jan buscaba con la mirada a Tony. En sus ojos podían verse lágrimas, no sabía si ir tras él o quedarse para que Thor no moliera a golpes a Steve.

Union Jack se levantó, sacudiéndose el césped y algo de tierra de encima, para después tomar del brazo a Rogers. — Tenemos que hablar. En privado.

Steve no podía entenderlo. Acababa de agredirlo y él... ¿Quería hablar? Al menos era mejor que enfrentar a sus ex amigos. Sino lo hacía, podría ser mucho peor. Asintió, con el ceño fruncido y le siguió.

Cuando se marcharon, Pepper rió un poco. — Wooooow.

T'Challa le sostuvo, aún estaba muy mareada.

— Creí que de todos los Capitanes de esta escuela, Steve era el mejor. — Comenzó a contar con los dedos. — Capitán Marvel es una engreída, Capitán Britania se cree todo un Don Juan. ¿Sabían que me coqueteaba? Y estuve a punto de salir con él, pero me di cuenta de que toda esa fachada elegante era una mentira. Ahora está tras Encantadora, porque según él, se parece a mí. ¿No es estúpido? Y ahora Steve es todo un bully. ¿Quién lo diría?

T'Challa suspiró y se dirigió a sus amigos.— Es momento para darle un café. No más alcohol. — Pepper chilló un poco cuando le quitó su vaso. Un robot se acercó para darle una lata de bebida energética con cafeína, pero Black Panther se la arrebató antes de que la abriera. — Café, no esto. — Regañó al robot. — Le diré a Shuri que ayude a Peter con estos androides. Podrían causar un accidente. Llevaré a la Señorita Potts a recostarse y le haré un café. Deberían buscar a Tony.

Cargó a Pepper y tanto Jan como Thor, le observaron marcharse.

— No sé si sea lo mejor... — Avispa se sentía insegura. — Tal vez deba darle espacio a Tony. Ni siquiera sé qué decirle.

Thor asintió y le miró preocupado. — Deberíamos vigilar de lejos al Capitán y al caballero inglés.

Jan refunfuñó, odiaba no saber qué hacer, pero aceptó. — Evitemos que se maten y después iremos tras Tony.

Mientras tanto. Union Jack había guiado a Steve junto al edificio principal de los dormitorios. Él había sido de los primeros alumnos de intercambio de la Academia, por lo que también había tenido una habitación temporal ahí y sabía que estaban bastante retirados de la fiesta.

Cuando se cercioró de estar a solas, le miró al igual que habían hecho Thor y T'Challa.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó sin rodeos. — ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Tony?

Steve se enrojeció de inmediato. — ¿De qué hablas?

— No me habrías atacado sino fuera por eso. — Continuaba mirándole severo.

— Claro que no... — Frunció el ceño. — Sólo lo protegía.

— ¿De qué? ¿Un juego? ¿Y para qué? Todos hacíamos lo mismo. No iba a herirlo. Además estabas espiándonos, por lo que es obvio que escuchaste que él ya había hecho lo mismo con Potts. — Le acusó y aguardó respuesta, pero Steve ya no tenía excusas. Aún así, aguardó en el incómodo silencio.

— Él... ¿te gusta, Jack? — Terminó murmurando Steve.

Union Jack rió. — ¿Sabes qué ese no es mi nombre? Sólo es un alias de superhéroe. No es como que yo crea que te llames América. Aunque cualquier otra persona que no sea de la Tierra pueda confundirse, como Thor, y no lo culpo. Hay una América Chávez y ese sí es su nombre. Me llamo Brian Falsworth y no soy el primer Union Jack. Así como todos aquí saben que le darás el escudo a Sam Wilson y su suplente será América. Pero entiendo la confusión, puedes llamarme Falsworth.

— No has respondido mi pregunta. — Volvió a enfadarse Steve.

— ¿Sobre si me gusta Tony? — Rió. — Claro que sí, ¿a quién no?

Steve volvió a formar un par de puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

Union Jack lo notó, pero la sonrisa continuaba en su rostro. — No lo niego, pero tampoco te diré que estoy tras él. Me gusta, sí. Pero no estoy enamorado de él.

Rogers aún estaba muy enfadado, pero Union Jack continuó.

— El corazón manda más que la razón. — Suspiró. — Stark es un gran partido, pero quedé enganchado a alguien más en cuanto llegué a esta escuela.

Steve estaba lamentando no haberle golpeado antes como tenía planeado.

Union Jack sabía el peligro en el que se encontraba, por lo que estaba consciente de que el Capitán no le dejaría en paz sino decía un nombre que no fuese el de Tony. — Aún tengo la esperanza de que Loki acepte mi cariño.

Steve ahora estaba confundido. ¿Había escuchado bien? — ¿Loki? ¿Loki de Asgard? ¿El hermano de Thor?

Union Jack rió y asintió.— Tiene una maravillosa personalidad... un gran estilo... y su cabello... — Fantaseaba enamorado y Steve supo que no podía fingir aquello.

— De acuerdo...

El inglés continuó, volviendo en sí. — Te daré un consejo muy valioso, de alguien que ha aceptado su sexualidad toda la vida. — Se señaló a sí mismo. — Si en verdad lo amas, no puedes luchar contra ese sentimiento. Si le hiciste daño, discúlpate. Tal vez no puedas estar con él, pero puedes hacerlo feliz y estar feliz por él. No seas un idiota egoísta que sólo le hace sufrir.

— Pensé que los ingleses eran más educados. — Se quejó Steve.

— Estoy intentando hablar tu idioma para que me comprendas. — Le miró con desdén.

Ahora Steve entendía porqué a Falsworth le gustaba Loki, de cierta manera eran muy parecidos.

— ¿Y quién dijo que me gusta Stark? — Replicó el Capitán.

Union Jack bufó y giró los ojos, exasperado. — De acuerdo, sufre en silencio. Para la próxima, no tendré modales contigo. Sólo te advierto, antes de que sea muy tarde y lo arruines aún más.

Falsworth se marchó. Había notado la presencia de Jan y Thor, pero no dijo nada. Por su parte, Steve no tenía idea de que les estaban escuchando.


	16. Revelación

Jan se había vuelto pequeña junto a Thor gracias a las partículas Pym. Permanecieron entre un arbusto, vigilando tanto a Union Jack como al Capitán. Avispa tenía listos sus aguijones si era necesario separarlos.

— ¿Le gusta mi hermano? — Murmuró Thor. Jan quiso callarlo con una mano.

— Después puedes hablar con él. — Le respondió en un tono muy bajo.

Observaron cómo se marchaba.

Steve no se movió. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la acera. Cerró los ojos e intentaba pensar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tony ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa. Había arruinado su fiesta. Tal vez una nueva disculpa no sería suficiente. Además, ¿qué le diría?: "Perdón por golpear a tu amigo. Pensé que iba a atacarte. No es como si les estuviera observando de lejos."

Gruñó. Se odiaba en ese momento. No por tener una crisis existencial se llevaría consigo a Stark. Pero es que era tan difícil... Todo era incierto... y dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Se incorporó. ¿Dónde estaría Tony? No había escuchado el Quinjet. Tal vez estaría en su ahora vacía torre. Podría ir a buscarlo. Si estaba ahí, se disculparía de nuevo, pero sino... le dejaría en paz por siempre.

Le dejaría esa decisión al destino.

— ¿En serio le gusta Loki? — Thor continuaba incrédulo. Jan le llevó consigo, siguiendo de cerca a Steve. Ella sabía que se dirigía a la torre. Voló sin soltar al asgardiano. — No es que mi hermano no tenga pretendientes, pero normalmente yo sé de eso. Siempre me cuenta todo.

Jan rió. — Eso crees. — Le sacudió un poco. — Concéntrate. Después podrás solucionar eso.

Chocaron contra un cristal, luego de que Steve cerrase la puerta. Frunció el ceño e intentaron hallar otra entrada.

Steve nunca había estado en la torre, pero sabía que nunca había estado en esas condiciones. Las ventanas tenían polvo y todo estaba vacío, completamente a oscuras. Caminó lentamente, buscando algún indicio de Stark, pero no estaba en ese piso.

El elevador no funcionaba, por lo que buscó las escaleras. Aquel lugar ya no contaba con electricidad. Comenzaba a oscurecer y no lograba ver bien. Esperaba que por esas condiciones Tony no estuviese herido. El pánico le invadió ante ese pensamiento y se apresuró.

Avanzó nivel tras nivel hasta llegar a una terraza con al parecer un jacuzzi también vacío. Dentro había alguien sentado.

Tony.

Sintió aún más pánico y escuchaba a su propio corazón retumbarle los oídos. Era como si se fuese a asfixiar en cualquier momento o sufriría de un infarto. ¿Qué le ocurría?

No era como enfrentarse a Hydra. Ni siquiera como cuando le pidió un baile a Peggy o como cuando aceptó estar en el proyecto Rebirth. Tampoco cuando creyó que moriría al estrellar un avión en el mar...

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta para salir. Se sentía como si fuera al espacio, como sumergirse en un traje de buzo o caminar dentro del campo de batalla. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Notó que Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta. Le observó acercarse e intentó ignorarle de nuevo.

Se adentró al jacuzzi y se sentó de frente, sin decir nada aún.

No sabía cómo comenzar. Se sentía avergonzado.

Hubo un largo silencio que Tony interrumpió. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has hecho suficiente ya?

Aquello se sentía como un cuchillo en su vientre. Demoró unos segundos en responder.

— Me quedaría corto pidiéndote otra disculpa... — Habló finalmente. Miraba a Tony, quien se sentó de lado para no verle de vuelta. — Quería... pensé que... te estaba protegiendo.

Stark rió. Una pequeña risa fingida. — ¿De quién? ¿De Brian?

Steve hizo una mueca. Sonaba muy tonto ahora. — Bueno... él... iba a hacer algo que no querías.

Tony no respondió de inmediato. La verdad es que no lo quería, pero tampoco era algo que atentaría contra él. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

Steve estaba cansado de negar lo que sentía. Así que sólo habló, sin pensar más. — Te busqué para disculparme de nuevo. La última vez que nos vimos, no pude quedarme ahí en tu oficina, porque todo lo que dijiste era cierto y no quería aceptarlo. Fui un idiota contigo todo este tiempo. Así que en cuanto supe que vendrías a la fiesta...

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo? — Cuestionó pero Steve rápidamente mencionó "Loki". — Oh. Tiene sentido.

— ... así que pensé que podría hablarte y tal vez comenzar de cero... — Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

— No puedes pedirme que olvide ni que perdone. — Tony alzó las piernas sobre el asiento del jacuzzi y se abrazó a sí mismo. — Di todo de mí para que nos lleváramos bien, para ser tu amigo y agradarte. Te ayudé con la presidencia estudiantil, ignoré todo lo malo que dijiste de mí cuando dividiste la escuela en: Team Ironman y Team Cap. — Frunció el ceño al recordar. — Estuve contigo cuando Loki te convirtió en Hombre Lobo y todos te tenían miedo...

Steve le detuvo, odiaba esa lista. — Lo sé... fui tan estúpido.

— Aún lo eres. — Se acarició el entrecejo para no enfurecerse más.

— Lo sé...

— "Lo sé, lo sé." Es todo lo que dices. ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué puedes decir para que piense diferente de ti? Porque tuviste muchas oportunidades, Rogers. Cada una la hiciste añicos. No finjas que eres quien sufre ahora. — Tony cerró los ojos.

A Steve le dolía verle así.— Yo...

— ¿Tú qué? — Tony volvía a verle con enfado.

— T-Tú... — Steve tartamudeaba.

Tony se reía, aún molesto, aún herido. Era una mezcla de emociones que sólo se podía evidenciar con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de rabia. Lágrimas por estar harto. Lágrimas de desesperación y de suma tristeza. Encapsulado todo en ese momento fugaz. — ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo, qué?!

— ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS! — Le gritó Steve.

Ambos se miraron atónitos. Ambos entre lágrimas y sin saber qué más decir.


	17. Injusto

Aún con lágrimas nublado su vista, el rostro de Tony estaba más que furioso. — No te atrevas. — A penas si podía gesticular con la mandíbula tan tensa. Se incorporó y caminó hacia Steve, hablándole desde arriba. — Prefiero que digas que me odias. Que te doy asco, que soy repugnante para ti y nunca podrías fijarte en mí.

Steve permaneció petrificado.— ¿Por qué? — No podía concebir que Tony hablara así de él mismo. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando alzó el rostro y vio lo mismo en el castaño.

Tony se limpió con el dorso de sus manos, pero no dejó de hablar.— Porque tú siempre me has gustado. Te amo desde que tengo memoria... Y soporté siempre que me trataras así. Pero ahora dices... ¿que te gustó? — Confesó y se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse como antes.

Rogers se reprendió como nunca antes. Incluso pasó por su mente que no se sentía tan miserable ni siquiera cuando soltó la mano de Bucky, causando que cayera del tren y perdiera el brazo. Incluso Barnes le había perdonado aquello. — Tony... — Se intentó acercar a él, sentándose a su lado. — Aún... ¿aún te gusto?

Stark suspiró para calmarse y asintió. — Pero no quiero, ya no. Eres veneno para mí.

Steve volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón, pero sabía que merecía aquello. Y de repente pasó por su mente el consejo de Falsworth.— No merezco que sientas eso por mí, que también te guste, pero... al menos... permite que intente remediar todo lo que hice...

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó de inmediato Tony. Aún le daba la espalda. — Intenté alejarme de ti, pero apareces de la nada y atacas a uno de mis amigos.

El Capitán trató en pensar la manera, evitando el tema de Union Jack. — Podría intentar ganar tu confianza... ser el amigo que no estuvo para ti... No te pido que vuelvas a la Academia, pero... tal vez puedas permitirme estar ahí para ti, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea...

Tony peinó sus cabellos con los dedos. — No quiero que seas mi esclavo. Aunque suena muy tentador.

Steve limpió su rostro y sonrió un poco con la idea. — Estaría dispuesto a hacer de todo con tal de que vuelvas a mirarme sin enojo, miedo o tristeza. No es el punto, pero sí quiero intentar hacerte feliz.

Stark suspiró, se sentía más tranquilo. — No golpees a todo el que se me acerca. Es raro, no eres mi novio.

La sonrisa del Capitán se esfumó de nuevo. — Lo sé...

— Y deja de decir "Lo sé". No sabes nada. — Giró un poco para sentarse bien.

— De acuerdo... — Jugó un poco con sus manos, no quería arruinarlo de nuevo.

Tony se levantó. Ya era de noche. — Tendré que irme pronto. Si quiero hablar contigo, será en línea. Ya sé que me acosabas por internet.

Steve maldijo a Loki por haber evidenciado su cuenta. — Puedo explicar eso...

— No me importa. — Suspiró Tony y se calmó. No debía ser tan agresivo ahora. — Sólo quiero volver a casa y descansar. Tengo frío.

Pasó por la mente de Rogers que podría abrazarlo, pero no quería recibir un golpe de él. — Yo... te guío. Está muy oscuro ahí dentro.

Tony asintió y no dijo más, su reactor no iluminaba demasiado. Le siguió escaleras abajo y después de vuelta a donde estaba el Quinjet.

— Adiós, Steve. — Le dijo sin mirarlo de nuevo.

El Capitán no insistió y prefirió irse a su habitación antes de que alguien le preguntase dónde había estado todo el día.

Lo que había ocurrido le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Se sentía cansado, pero aún así no podía dormir. Le había confesado algo a Tony que ni siquiera él sabía al comenzar el día. Y por mucho que lo odiara, tanto Loki como Union Jack, tenían razón.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué le gustaba Tony?

Era irritante, pero carismático. Era egoísta, pero muy generoso. Era muy molesto al demostrar inteligencia, pero era un genio y casi siempre tenía razón. Era... ¿guapo? No se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Tomó su móvil y buscó el perfil de Tony. Ya daba igual espiarlo, él ya lo sabía.

Observó su rostro, ya lo conocía bien. No podía decir que era feo, jamás. Bien parecido... sí. Pero... ¿eso le gustaba? Es decir, le gustaba, aunque por su manera de ser, lo que hacía.

Le dolió un poco la cabeza y gruñó de nuevo contra la almohada.

Deslizó las fotografías. Tony tomándose una selfie con Jan. Tony posando. Tony en... traje de baño... Tony... junto a modelos.

Lanzó el móvil al buró y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué le gustaba físicamente de él?

Se sentó sobre la cama, era evidente que no dormiría en un largo rato. Del cajón del buró tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz. Comenzó a dibujarlo. Los trazos aparecían en su mente y su mano sólo obedecía a lo que imaginaba.

La barbilla de Tony, sus mejillas, su cabello, sus ojos con largas pestañas, sus labios...

Se estremeció.

Dejó el boceto a un lado y suspiró.

Pensó de nuevo en lo que le dijo

Falsworth. Él tenía muy clara su sexualidad, le gustaban los hombres. Si Loki le ignorase, iría tras alguien más.

Ya había pensado en aquello esa tarde. Le gustaban las chicas, ¿cierto? No le gustaban todas. Sólo con alguna persona con la que tuviera una fuerte conexión. ¿Y si esa conexión no era con una mujer? Nunca se había fijado en otro chico, no estaba seguro de que le gustasen en plural. Pero pensaba en Tony... Con él había "algo". Es decir, el carácter de ambos era tan similar que chocaban. Además... no siempre fueron héroes, fueron abusados en la escuela, no tenían muchos amigos, perdieron a sus padres a una corta edad, se tuvieron que hacer cargo de sí mismos y madurar pronto.

Tony le admiraba. Creció bajo su sombra y aún así... le gustaba.

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

¿De haberlo sabido, le habría tratado distinto?

¿Lo hubiese alejado?

¿O ya serían pareja?

Volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama.

Ahora que él mismo admitía sus sentimientos y que sabía que quería recuperar la confianza de Tony... restaba averiguar cómo enmendar sus errores.

Si le llegó a gustar antes a Tony, aún estaba la esperanza de volverlo a provocar. Debía cuidarlo apropiadamente, protegerlo, apoyarlo y esta vez estar ahí para él. Tenía que comportarse a la altura.

* * *

Meme que Caramel Art me ayudó a dibujar para este capítulo:

Facebook:

Wix: Areli iero / Fanfics / Without You

Facebook: Areli-iero


	18. Preparativos

Se encontraba aún abrumado. A penas si había logrado conciliar el sueño. Continuaba con el traje de baño y no le importaba cambiar de vestimenta. Por fortuna era domingo, así que no debía preocuparse por la escuela. Sabía que no se concentraría.

Sólo su incómoda paz se vio interrumpida gracias al huracán Van Dyne y su pareja.

El chillido de Jan era capaz de romper cristales. Steve tuvo que cubrirse los oídos cuando Avispa fue a buscarle a su habitación junto a Thor, luego de que ambos le confesaran que le habían seguido tras su escándalo al haber amenazado a Union Jack.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso Tony ya no se quedó más a la fiesta! — Janet sacudió por los hombros a Steve y Thor tuvo que detenerla para salvar a su amigo.

— No escuchamos la última parte, cuando estaban en ese enorme plato de sopa, pero Jan fue muy ágil al hacer conclusiones. — Respondió Thor.

— ¿La tina de agua caliente vacía? — Preguntó el Capitán confundido.

— Era un jacuzzi. — Les corrió Van Dyne y continuó, ahora más seria. — ¡Tienes que recuperar a Tony!

Steve se sonrojó de inmediato. Hacía unas horas que había admitido a sí mismo sus nada claros sentimientos, como para comenzar a pensar en un plan para... conquistar a Stark.

— No sé si sea el momento. Quiero decir... es muy pronto... — Titubeaba Rogers.

Jan formó una mueca en sus labios y frunció el ceño.— ¿Muy pronto? ¡Te has demorado tanto en hablar con él de lo que sientes! ¿Y ahora dices que: "Es muy pronto"? — Estaba a punto de utilizar sus aguijones contra Steve.

— El tiempo es flexible para un Asgardiano y tal vez te sientas con él a favor al no ser de esta época, Capitán. — Thor tomó de las manos a Jan para que no cometiera una locura. — Ya has perdido mucho tiempo sin él. Sino te interesa en verdad, debes dejarlo ir. Pero si quieres que Stark esté en tu vida, debes enmendarlo pronto.

Jan susurró un "Owww" y abrazó a su novio, pero inmediatamente le dirigió otra mirada asesina a Steve. — Pronto, pero sin abrumarlo.

El Capitán no sabía cómo entender aquello. — Pero acaban de decir que debo apresurarme.

Van Dyne bufó en desesperación y comenzó a explicarle. — Mira... Tony sólo quiere que estés ahí para él. Que lo apoyes. No que lo ataques.

— ¿Pero cómo puedo estar con él si ya no asiste a la Academia? — Preguntó Steve.

— Tengo un plan... — Se dirigió Jan de nuevo a Thor. — Pero tendremos que sacrificar nuestra noche especial.

El Asgardiano continuó sonriendo y asintió.

Jan miró de nuevo a Steve. — Tony y yo asistiremos a la Met Gala el sábado. Es un evento de moda y caridad. Es sumamente exclusivo en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Cada uno podemos llevar a un invitado que es más bien un asistente.

— ¿Me darás el lugar de Thor? Y... ¿para qué necesitas un asistente? — A Steve no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía todo.

— Suerte. — Thor le dio un apretón a su hombro.

— Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. Tal vez debas faltar a unas clases por el resto de la semana. — Le advirtió Jan.


End file.
